Above the stars
by Mizuuu
Summary: la vida puede ser solitaria aunque tengas a muchas personas rodenadote, aunque siempre va a haber una que te recuerde que no estas solo, alguien con quien ver las estrellas... es un naruhina esta muy tierno
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi segundo fic asi que no sean muy estrictos jejeje...**

**La verdad esta pequeña historia se me ocurrio el otro dia y me dieron ganas de escribirla**

**La verdad no se si seguirla por que podria dejarla como one-shot asi que ustedes deciden,**

**si les gusta la historia dejenme un review y yo hare lo que pueda por seguirla,**

**sino, bno... quedara como one-shot X)**

**Ya no los entretengo mas, espero les guste XD**

* * *

**Estrellas**

Iba caminando hecho una furia. Había salido de su casa tirando la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo, aunque dudaba mucho que sus padres se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. _Mejor así _pensó. Si lo hubieran notado, cuando llegara a casa tendría grandes problemas. Sus padres probablemente comenzarían a echarle un sermón, y ese sermón se convertiría en una pelea, una pelea que ya no lo incluiría a él.

Durante sus 17 años de vida, o desde que tenía uso de razón, lo único que habían hecho sus padres era pelear entre ellos por todo. No podían mantener una conversación normal por que esta inevitablemente terminaría por convertirse en una pelea, no les importaba mucho si Naruto estaba presente o no, era por esto que el rubio se mantenía lo más alejado que podía de sus padres. Esta noche había sido el colmo, lo único que pudo hacer para deshacerse de los gritos fue salir de su casa. No podía creer que lo hubieran obligado a salir de SU casa y a esa hora. Ya era demasiado.

Sus pies inconcientemente lo llevaban al único lugar en el que conseguía distraerse, con la única persona que lograba calmarlo.

Después de zapatear… digo, caminar por unos cuantos minutos llegó a su destino. La casa blanca estaba completamente oscura, por lo que supuso que todos debían de estar durmiendo. No le dio mucha importancia y saltó la pequeña verja que separaba el pequeño jardín con la calle, trepó por un tubo hasta un pequeño techo (inner: ni que ardilla. Yo: cállate, es mi historia). Caminó por el techo hasta llegar a una pequeña ventana. Ahí estaba la recámara que le era tan familiar. Al fondo estaba la puerta y exactamente debajo de la ventana se encontraba un escritorio con una pequeña lámpara y repleto de papeles pero en este momento todo esto le importaba poco, su vista estaba fija en la pequeña cama que había en una esquina, cama en la cual dormía placidamente su mejor amiga.

Le pareció muy egoísta de su parte despertarla solo para contarle sus problemas, pero la verdad era que necesitaba hablar con ella… necesitaba desahogarse.

Dio unos suaves golpecitos en la ventana pero su amiga no despertaba. No iba a darse por vencido y la verdad, estaba dispuesto a romper la ventana para poder entrar, aunque sabía que luego tendría que pagarla. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse a buscar una teja floja para poder romper la ventana (que chico tan destructivo u.u), su amiga despertó sobresaltada.

-Hey Hinata-chan!- dijo casi en un susurro- Me dejas entrar­?

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos, como si no entendiera el significado de esas palabras. Por un momento creyó ver algo que no pudo identificar en esos ojos tan inusualmente blancos, pero no lo pudo confirmar ya que su amiga ya le estaba abriendo la ventana. Cuando entró al cuarto fue recibido con golpes y manotazos.

-Au au! ­­­Hinata! Por que me pegas!?- dijo el rubio, protegiéndose de la ojiperla.

-Vienes a las 12 de la madrugada a mi casa, me despiertas y tras de todo me preguntas que por que te pego? Tienes suerte de que no haya decidido tirarte por la ventana- Dijo la Hyuga en un susurro y con cara de enojo.

-Ya ya, perdona- dijo mirando a los ojos de su amiga, lo que no había podido identificar antes ahora lo veía con claridad, sus ojos reflejaban miedo casi terror. Para el rubio solo significaba una cosa- Tuviste una pesadilla- no era una pregunta, sino la constatación de un hecho.

El enojo abandonó por completo sus facciones.

-No… No tengo idea de que me hablas Naruto-kun…-dijo jugando con sus dedos. No tenía ni idea de porque ella no quería contarle su pesadilla, era solo un sueño no?

-No me mientas te sale fatal, ahora dime de que se trataba tu pesadilla- dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-De… De nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Solo fue un sueño nada más- le dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Él siempre se preocupaba por ella.

El rubio solo suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos, no estaba de humor como para comenzar a cuestionar a Hinata. Al poco tiempo sintió como el colchón cedía bajo el peso de su amiga, que se había acostado a su lado, sin embargo él no se movió por lo que la ojiperla comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Como le encantaba sentir esos cabellos dorados entre sus dedos.

-Tus padres otra vez?- él solo asintió- Ya verás que todo se va a solucionar, no pueden pelear por siempre. No te preocupes.

-Llevan peleando desde que tengo memoria, Hinata. No creo que paren de pelear así como así. Después de estar así durante tanto tiempo no entiendo por que no se separan y ya. A veces pienso que les gusta discutir.- dijo el ojiazul quitándose el brazo de los ojos y viendo al techo. Como lo tranquilizaban esas manos rozando sus cabellos, le encantaba como se sentía.

-Pues claro que pelean, no pueden permitir que a su pequeño Naruto le pase algo, a los niños de hoy en día les puede pasar cualquier cosa- dijo tratando de levantarle el ánimo

-Oe… No digas eso que ya estoy lo suficientemente crecidito para cuidarme solo- dijo con cara de fastidio y una pequeña venita en la frente.

-Naruto, no puedes hacerte un desayuno sin antes quemar toda la cocina.

-Eso solo fue una vez! No es mi culpa que la cocina de gas no sirviera y que las instrucciones de los hot cakes estuvieran en alemán!- dijo casi gritando, pero al ver la cara de su amiga decidio bajar la voz

- Ejem, no es escusa suficiente

- Da igual... si quemara toda la casa y muriera en el incidente pelearían por saber quien tiene la culpa y no por mi. Ya te lo he dicho Hinata, preferiría ser huérfano a tener los padres que me tocaron.

-Sabes que en verdad no piensas eso.

-Claro que sí Hinata, no les importo ni a ellos ni a nadie… Estoy completamente solo…- dijo el rubio bajando la mirada, todo rastro de enojo se había esfumado por completo.

Hinata lo contempló unos segundos y luego lo abrazó, conocía bastante bien esa expresión aunque muy pocas veces su amigo la dejaba verlo en ese estado. El chico simplemente bajó la cabeza para acomodarse en el hombro de la ojiperla. Eso era lo que sin saberlo había venido a buscar desde el principio: consuelo. Dejó que las lágrimas salieran, con ella no tenía por que contenerse, podía ser él mismo cuando estaba junto a Hinata, no tenía por que fingir una sonrisa cuando estaba desmoronándose por dentro, como últimamente había estado haciendo con el resto de sus amigos. Desde pequeños siempre se habían apoyado el uno en el otro. Cuando Hinata lloraba Naruto siempre la había hecho reír, aunque en los últimos años había sido al revés.

-Y… no estas solo Naruto-kun, siempre me tendrás a mi, jamás lo olvides.

Era cierto, se recriminó por haber olvidado a la persona más importante en su vida. Nunca estaría solo mientras Hinata estuviera a su lado, eso lo tenía asegurado.

Cuando sintió que su amigo estaba ya lo suficientemente calmado, se separó un poco para verle la cara, limpió con sus dedos los pocos rastros de lágrimas que quedaban luego lo levantó de la cama tirando de su mano. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente como si fuera una madre consolando a su pequeño hijo.

-Vamos a visitar a nuestras amigas, hace tiempo que no las vemos- dijo con una cálida sonrisa a lo que el rubio solo asintió.

Fue conducido de nuevo hacia la ventana donde, con un poco de esfuerzo, lograron llegar hasta la parte más alta de la casa. Ahí se acostaron, viendo el hermoso paisaje lleno de constelaciones que les ofrecía el cielo nocturno. Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo durante mucho tiempo, siempre hacían lo mismo y la verdad se conocían bastante bien como para que el silencio no les molestara.

-Hinata…- la mencionada puso atención- Gracias.

-Cuando quieras- fue su sencilla respuesta.

Después de esa corta conversación siguieron disfrutando de su pasatiempo favorito, hasta que terminaron por caer dormidos.

* * *

**Bno como ya dije arriba ustedes deciden**

**Conti...?**


	2. Welcome home

**Hola!!! **

**Ya se, ya se, pensaron que no iba a actualizar verdad? jajaja!! pues se equivocaron!! la verdad tengo este cap desde hace cmo un mes y he querido subirlo pero esq mis profesores se les metio en la cabeza dejarme un monton de tarea y trabajos larguisimos!!! asi que como veran soy solo una pobre victima jeje pero bueno intentare que la inspiracion fluya para asi poder sacar el tiempo para escribir la conti ahora que mis profes decidieron liberarme. **

**Ahora contestare los reviews que me hacen tan feliz ^.^**

**_Delta2007: _**que dicha que te gusto mi historia! cmo veras en este cap no se enfatiza tanto la relacion de Narutin y Hinata pero ya veras cmo en el proximo cap lo hare, ademas tambien se vera la relacion que tiene Naruto con sus padres y sus amigos pero todo contribuira a la historia. gracias por el review ^.^ espero que te guste este cap. _**kierinahana:**_ bueno como podras ver aqui esta la conti jeje! espero que te guste y no te preocupes que claro que va a quedar en amor consolidado, pero van a tener bastantes problemas en el camino jeje!! seh, soy mala pero me encanta el drama asi que la historia esta para largo, ya veremos que se le ocurre a mi maquiavelica mente ^.^ gracias por el review! besos! _**.:**_ mil gracias por tu apoyo!! para serte sincera yo tenía ganas de continuarlo pero mi editora(arigatou lala-chan!! ^-^) dijo que tambien podría quedar bien como one-shot pero me alegra un montón que apoyes la conti n.n asi que espero que te guste este cap, besos. _**Sui-chan94:**_ bueno cmo verás si o continue y sip tienes razon, pobrecito de mi narutin! pero todavia le queda bastante a esta historia y creo que va a sufrir bastante más jeje, cmo ya dije arriba soy mala pero tranquis que el no se merece menos que un final feliz asi que no te preocupes =3 grax por el review! cuidate. _**princezzhina-dark:**_ que dicha que te haya gustado!! a mi tambien me encanta esta idea de que sean mejores amigos, la verdad he visto bastantes fics y nunca he encontrado uno en el que ellos dos sean mejores amigos asi que de ahi vino la idea ; ) todas estas preguntas las aclarare en el siguiete cap asi que ten paciencia! n.n ya veras que tu espera sera recompensada jeje ojala te guste este capi, besos!! **_Miisuzu:_** mi best friend y editora oficial!! mil gracias por ayudarme con este fic!! duramos pero al fin lo conseguimos jajaja!! (la verdad creo que sin las molestas intervenciones de nuestras inners hubieramos terminado mas rapido pero bueeeeeno) creo que al fin lo logramos y quedo cmo yo quería =3 y todo grax a ti!!! (y gran parte por mi obvio jajaja!!) luego vere tu fic y me transformare en tu super editora jajaja!! besos!! **_wily2513:_** jajaja!! que mente tan pervertida jaja!! la verdades otra cosa que revelare mas adelante pero tu sugerencia no esta nada mal jaja!! (salio a flote mi lado pervertido, la verdad no es cmo que estuviera escondido, con todo lo que hablan mis amigos es imposibles q este lado se quede en las sombras XD) bueno espero que te guste este cap por que la verdad yo disfrute mucho escribiendolo y no olvides dejarme un review diciendome que te parecio ^.^ chao!!

**Bueno ya no los entretengo mas, disfruten del cap! nos leemos abajo** **  
**

* * *

**Welcome home**

**Naruto's Pov**

Desperté sobresaltado y por poco me caigo del techo. _Malditas pesadillas _pensé. Esta era la cuarta vez en esta semana que despertaba así solo que las últimas tres veces no había corrido un riesgo mayor a caer de mi cama. Solté un largo suspiro para calmar mi respiración. El aire frío de la mañana acaricio mi cara, que bueno que no era invierno, sino Hinata y yo hubiéramos terminado como paletas congeladas después de haber pasado una noche en la intemperie. Miré mi reloj, todavía faltaban 3 horas para que las clases comenzaran, ella podía dormir un poco más. Bajé del techo y llegue a la habitación de Hinata, cogí el edredón de su cama y luego volví a subir al techo para arroparla con él para después sentarme a su lado con las piernas contra mi pecho y mi brazo rodeándolas. Puede que para mi no hiciera mucho frío, pero no quería que ella se enfermara por que por mi culpa pasó toda una noche en el techo de su casa sin nada que le diera un poco de calor. Yo ya no tenía sueño, ese tipo de pesadillas siempre me quitaban las ganas de dormir, eran demasiado vívidas y estaba convencido de que si cerraba los ojos aunque fuera unos instantes las imágenes volverían. Me recorrió un escalofrío, no quería que Hinata me oyera gritar de esa manera, no quería asustarla. La verdad no entendía por que esta vez no había despertado gritando, quizás mi subconsciente sabía que Hinata estaba a mi lado y había reprimido ese impulso. Reí un poco ante la ironía, anoche no le había podido sacar de qué se trataba su pesadilla y estoy seguro que si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo también tuve una hubiera actuado igual que yo y yo igual que ella. Nos preocupábamos demasiado el uno por el otro, imagino que eso pasa cuando creces con una persona y esa persona se convierte en tu único apoyo. Todos los que vivían en esa casa se habían convertido en mi verdadera familia, una que yo había podido elegir. Su pequeña hermana Hanabi era también mi hermanita y sus padres me trataban como si fuera su propio hijo, talvez sea cierto eso de que la balanza siempre se nivela, por algo malo que te dan en la vida recibes algo que lo compensa.

Di otro largo suspiro. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada comenzaban a hacerse espacio en mi mente. No podía creer que me hubiera desmoronado así enfrente de Hinata, ahora ella estaría preocupada. Yo no le daba más que problemas y eso que le debía mucho a ella, no solo era mi mejor amiga, era mi puerto seguro, el lugar al que iba cuando me sentía perdido. Me había prometido desde pequeño no enseñarle esa parte de mi, la parte que siempre lloraba ante las cosas que no podía solucionar en lugar de hacer algo al respecto, era débil y eso me enojaba por que así no podía protegerla ni a ella ni a todas las personas que eran importantes para mi, como mis amigos y la familia que había elegido y, aunque jamás lo aceptaría ante nadie, mis padres. Mis manos se convirtieron en puños. Me odiaba a mi mismo por ser el causante de sus problemas. Es que acaso no puedo hacer nada bien? Por que tengo que ser una carga para todos los que me rodean? Tal vez las cosas estarían mejor si…

Naruto-kun?- Hinata acababa de despertar sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Ahh! Ya despertaste bella durmiente, por que no bajamos y duermes en tu cama un rato más? Todavía queda como una hora para que nos tengamos que alistar para el instituto- se lo dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas para que pensara que todo estaba bien, también para que yo me pudiera olvidar un poco de lo que estaba pensando.

Esta bien Naruto-kun- dijo dando un bostezo y con cara de dormida, se veía tan linda así. El pensamiento hizo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara.- Naruto! Que haces!? Te estas lastimando!

Ehh?

Vi que su mirada se dirigía hacia mis manos encima de mis rodillas y en efecto había una delgada línea de sangre que ya había manchado mis pantalones. Creo que había apretado mis puños más de lo que debía. Al darme cuenta de esto solté mis manos de inmediato y mire mis palmas las cuales tenían una pequeña línea marcada con sangre justo donde mis uñas habían estado hace un momento. El color caramelo de mi piel hacía que la sangre se viera aún más roja pero justo cuando me estaba dando cuenta de eso, Hinata tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

Serás baka, mira lo que te has hecho- dijo mientras examinaba mis manos.

No es para tanto Hina-chan, es solo un rasguño.

Hay que limpiarte eso- me ignoró olímpicamente

Me agarro por una mano tratando de no tocar mi palma y me jaló hasta su cuarto, me dejo sobre su cama para ir por el botiquín. Suspiré por tercera vez ese día. Yo solo le daba problemas. En ese momento Hinata entró y comenzó a curarme las heridas, se veía mucho peor de lo que era en realidad, pero Hinata volvió a ignorar mis réplicas y me puso alcohol justo en la herida, lo que hizo que se me escapara un pequeño gemido de dolor, me miró preocupada por unos segundos pero le mostré mi mejor sonrisa para que no se inquietara. Mientras ponía una venda alrededor de mi palma me preguntó por qué lo había hecho, afortunadamente mi excusa funcionó a la perfección y creyó que mi herida se debía a que cuando me había levantado me había raspado un poco la palma con las tejas y cuando había puesto mis manos en puños el rose de mis uñas había ocasionado la herida, una escusa larga pero creíble. Aún así esperaba que ella viera a través de mi mentira y me entristecí un poco cuando no lo hizo, esto solo significaba que cada día me hacía mejor mentiroso lo cual no me agradaba nada, pero era la única forma que había encontrado para que ella no sufriera por mi constantemente. Había descubierto que la mejor máscara era una sonrisa y al parecer con Hinata funcionaba mejor que con cualquiera ya que a ella le encantaba verme reír y en cierta forma la tranquilizaba. Hice una mueca en mi foro interno, odiaba engañarla y más de esa forma tan desvergonzada.

Pasa algo Naruto-kun?- al parecer me había quedado mucho tiempo callado.

No, para nada Hina-chan- otra vez mintiendo, genial.

Mmm... Bueno entonces voy a bajar para decirle a mamá que nos haga desayuno, hace mucho que no te quedabas a dormir, a ella le alegrara saber que estas aquí. Seguro hará algo especial mmm… No sé talvez un ramen o algo así- que bien me conocía, talvez no se creía tan fácilmente mis mentiras como yo pensaba. Ella sabía que el ramen siempre me levantaba los ánimos.

Siiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Ramen!! No tienes idea de cuanto extrañaba el ramen de tu madre.

Eso te pasa por no venir más seguido baka, jaja! Bueno iré a decirles que estas aquí, por que por mientras no te alistas, tus cosas están donde siempre.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Me levante de la cama y camine hacia un pequeño armario que estaba al lado del armario principal. En el encontré todo lo que necesitaba: un paño y el uniforme del instituto, el cual consistía de un chaleco negro, unos pantalones del mismo color y una camisa blanca de botones que iba por debajo del chaleco, esta me quedaba un poco más larga que el chaleco por lo que sobresalía un poco (solo imagínenlo con eso puesto! Kya! Me muero!! XD). Recogí todo y me encaminé a la ducha. Apenas salí de la habitación choque con algo o mejor dicho con alguien.

-Naruto-niichan!!- una feliz Hanabi me abrazó por la cintura.

- Ohayo Hanabi-chan!- le dije con una sonrisa auténtica mientra le devolvía el abrazo y la alzaba en el aire- Mmm… Creo que voy a tener que venir más seguido, cada vez que vengo estas más grande.

-Eso es por que ya casi no vienes, niichan! Tienes que venir más seguido para jugar conmigo- dijo con un puchero e inflando los cachetes, se veía bastante graciosa.

-Mmm… Que te parece esto, hoy cuando salga del instituto me vendré directo hacia acá para jugar todo lo que quieras y recompensarte por todo este tiempo que no he venido, de acuerdo?

-Enserio!?- dijo completamente ilusionada ante la idea.

-Oye, es una promesa

-Wiii!! Naruto-niisan vendrá a jugar conmigo y solo conmigo!!- dijo mientras me abrazaba por el cuello y casi me dejaba sin aliento, para ser solo una niña era bastante fuerte.

La deje en el piso mientras le daba un beso en la frente y ella salía corriendo hacia el comedor, probablemente para contarle a su madre lo que haría esta tarde. No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea, por fin había hecho algo bien. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, llegué al baño y entre para darme una ducha. El día no había empezado

tan mal como yo había imaginado.

Cuando llegué al comedor todo estaba puesto, la comida y la vajilla. En la mesa ya estaban Hinata, Hanabi y Hiashi-san, el padre de ambas; todos me veían con una mezcla de preocupación y diversión en sus rostros. Solo faltaba una persona… y eso era lo que más me preocupaba… Me puse en alerta de inmediato, esto era bastante peligroso. Escuché un ruido a mi espalda lo que me hizo saltar para alejarme del lugar donde un segundo después un enorme martillo de mango amarillo y puntas rojas se estrelló contra el piso dejando un gran agujero (los que han visto Kodocha saben a que martillo me refiero jeje ^_^). Para mi mala suerte, conocía ese martillo… tal vez lo conocía demasiado bien, y ese maldito martillo solo significaba una cosa… estaba muy enfadada… demasiado para mi propia seguridad. Me quedé mirando el agujero, pensando en la absurda fuerza que debía de tener esa mujer para dejar un piso de madera en ese estado… cuando sentí un aura asesina a mis espaldas que hizo que se me helara la piel y un escalofrío corriera por mi espalda y antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta para enfrentar a la muerte cara a cara,un martillo más grande que el anterior chocó contra mi cabeza haciendo que ella quedara literalmente enterrada en el piso.

-Como te atreves a venir a esta casa después de no haber venido en casi dos meses Uzumaki…?- dijo una voz femenina que hizo se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Aunque mi cabeza siguiera enterrada en el piso pude reconocer de inmediato a la persona que sostenía el martillo justo detrás de mí. De repente estar enterrado en el piso parecía el mejor lugar del mundo pero sabía que si me quedaba con la cabeza ahí lo lamentaría más tarde así que me incorporé y me arrodillé enfrente de esa aterradora mujer disculpándome.

-K-K-Kurumi-san (no se como se llama la mamá de Hinata así que de ahora en adelante la llamaré Kurumi n.n), p-por favor… t-t-tenga piedad de mi! L-lamento no haber venido más seguido p-pero es que he t-tenido mucho que hacer… P-por f-favor, p-perdóneme la vida!- estaba seguro de que mi cara normalmente bronceada estaba completamente blanca y también estaba seguro que la mamá de Hinata me iba a matar, pobre de mi TT_TT.

Recibí un segundo martillazo pero esta vez en mi cara lo que hizo que saliera volando hasta chocar contra una de las paredes de la casa.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así!! O me dices Kurumi-chan o me dices Okasan has entendido??- dijo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada- Que me digan san me hace sentir vieja- de repente todo a su alrededor se volvió rosa y unas estrellitas estilo anime aparecieron mientras ella sostenía su cara un poco sonrojada entre sus manos y veía hacia algún lugar que no pude definir.

-Hai, hai lo siento, lamento el haberte hecho sentir vieja- era muy peligroso hacer enojar a esta mujer, gracias al cielo que Hinata no había heredado ese temperamento de su madre.

-No es por lo único que debes de disculparte Naruto, no te mereces ni siquiera comer un poco de mi ramen especial- wow, que rápido volvía a la realidad, siempre me sorprendía eso. Bueno, por lo menos ahora me decía Naruto y no Uzumaki, ya se le estaba bajando el enojo así que aproveche.

-Tienes razón kassan, no puedo decirte cuanto lo siento, no me merezco ni siquiera el placer de poder degustar tu delicioso ramen, prometo que nunca jamás volveré a desaparecer por tanto tiempo y también prometo que vendré a visitarte- su cara permanecía seria pero yo sabía que ya había caído en mis redes así que para rematar puse mi carita de perrito más tierna.

-… Si prometes venir más seguido… supongo que puedes comer un poco de ramen…- listo! Había caído.

-Muchísimas gracias kassan!!- Me levanté de inmediato sonriendo.

Ella se paró enfrente de mí con una cara más seria de lo normal, yo solo la miré confundido y en un rápido movimiento me acercó a ella, abrazándome como… como… como si fuera su hijo, ya lo había hecho antes pero nunca con tanto sentimiento como ahora. Yo le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros pero aún así ella pudo poner su cabeza cerca de mi oído.

-Nunca vuelvas a desaparecer sin decirme nada, no tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti- esto lo dijo en un susurro que solo yo pude escuchar.

Tan pronto como comprendí esto le devolví el abrazo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

-Lo siento mucho, no lo volveré a hacer, pero…- me separé un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos- por favor no te angusties por mí, haré lo posible para no volver a preocuparte- le dije esto mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, ella me correspondió con otra.

-Esta bien, solo… quédate cerca.

-Hai, haré lo que pueda.

-En ese caso ya puedes comer tu adorado ramen, lo hice especialmente para ti.- lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida, ella sabía que yo mataría por un poco de ramen, supongo que eso era algo que nunca iba a cambiar.

-Siii!! RAMEN!!

Prácticamente me abalancé hacia la mesa para comenzar a devorar mi comida favorita, mientras la familia me miraba divertida.

* * *

**Y bien? que les parecio? espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no loviden dejarme un review. asi podre saber si estuvo bien o mal o fatal jaja!! (espero que no haya estado si de malo u.u) tambien acepto criticas, pero constructivas jeje**

**El proximo cap espero subierlo antes de que termine este mes pero no les prometo nada ya que mi inspiracion se va de vacaciones y no se molesta en decirme ¬¬ pero bueno hare lo posible para subir el tercer cap lo mas pronto posible asi que no se preocupen ^.^ nos leemos la proxima ves chao!! **


	3. Sonrisas

**emm... jeje... Hola! Podrian bajar las antorchas y demas armas punzocortantes para poder dar mi penosa excusa? (inner: de la q te salvas u.u) Bueno veran, yo se que estamos en vacaciones y que deberia tener el tiempo suficiente como para ponerme a escribir y ademas se que les dije q lo subiria antes de que acabara el mes pasado nwnU (se vuelven a levantar las antorchas) jeje... jeje... pero es que sinceramente a mi inspiracion se le ocurrio irse a la playa dejandome a mi son un capitulo incompleto!! ustedes entederan que estuve barada con este fic por casi dos semanas, pero al final lo logre!! tarde como una semana en escribirlo y gaste 9 hojas de word pero al final quede satisfecha con el resultado nwn. Jamas habia escrito tanto en toda mi vida! (inner: eso significa q los trabajos del cole la mayoria son copy y paste u.u) shhhh!! en fin! lo hice lo mas largo posible para recompensarlos por la espera, ojala les guste el cap y si tienen alguna duda con respecto a la historia no olviden mandarme un review y con gusto les respondere n.n**

**Ahora vienen los tan preciadas respuestas de reviews!! Yay!! jaja!!**

***Wily2513: **que dicha que te gusto!! Sobre la familia de naruto mmm... Hablare de ellos mas adelante, este cap es como para describir como se relaciona nuestro rubio favorito en el colegio. Espero que te guste, aunque tal vez no te guste mucho como voy a poner al papa de Naruto en este cap jeje . Gomen, pero todo es para la trama asi que no te preocupes ;D

***Sui-chan94: **jajaja!! estoy de cauerdo!! el naruhina es lo maximo! lo adoro! aunque hubo un tiempo en el que me gusto el sasuhina jeje, se que es una pareja imposible pero habia fics bastante buenos sobre ellos dos n.n. Sobre lo de poner a sufrir a narutin... bueno me encanta el drama asi q es probable q sufra un poco jeje. Grax por el review!! ojala te guste este cap.

***naxiitah-chan: **muchisimas gracias!!!!!! que bueno que te gusto mi humilde fic jajaja!! No sabes lo feliz que se siente uno cuando alguien aprecia lo que uno hace! yo tambien fui fan del sasuhina, me encanta! aunque se que es una pareja imposible pero bueno, soñar no cuesta nada jajaja!! Hanabi tiene como unos 7 u 8 años, la verdad no lo había pensado mucho solo queria que pareciera pequeña, como esas hermanitas de las que uno se enamora, pero bueno. Ojala que te guste el cap! nos vemos!

***kierinahana: **hola!! que dicha q te gusto mi historia y si lamento haber dejado a hina-chan en segundo plano y tal vez en este no tenga tanta participacion pero te prometo que en el proximo cap va a haber mas de ella, de veras! XD jajaja!! cuidate y ojala que te guste este cap

***Asael-Kun: **Muchisimas gracias!! que bueno que te gusto XD aqui ya tienes la conti espero que la disfrutes

***Naara-no-temari: **jaja!! muchas gracias! que excelente que te gusto! veras yo nunk quise dejarlo en one-shot pero mi editora (arigatou lala-chan XD) dijo que tambien podia quedar asi, por lo que decidi dejarlo a votacion, pero siempre quise continuarlo la verdad tengo muchos planes para este fic asi que no esperes que termine pronto XD BYE!

**Bueno ya no los entretengo mas, espero que les guste este cap XD **

**nos leemos abajo!!**

* * *

La clase se estaba convirtiendo en un completo fastidio. Es que ¿a quién rayos se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de poner a Kakashi Hatake a dar la clase de historia en las dos primeras lecciones de un lunes? ¿Cuál era el problema del mundo? La única historia a la que ese profesor le ponía algo de atención era a la que estaba escrita en sus pequeños libros de procedencia dudosa. Para las demás historias él no tenía el más mínimo interés ni emoción alguna. Es decir, si al profesor no le importaba en absoluto la historia del país, ¿Por qué debería de importarle a sus alumnos? Además lo único que hacía era leer el libro que ya todos tenían y de ves en cuando dar alguna que otra explicación, pero nada más. De hecho, nadie se molestaba en tomar apuntes, ni siquiera Hinata que era la mejor de la clase, sin embargo era la única que parecía estar poniendo atención. Los demás alumnos se dedicaban a escuchar música o simplemente dormir… o como cierto rubio cuestionarse todas estas cosas.

Tenía su cabeza completamente recostada en el pupitre y poco le faltaba para cerrar los ojos y ponerse a dormir, lo único que lo detenía era su compañera de al lado. Estaba conciente de que si se dormía, Hinata lo despertaría de la manera más brusca que se le ocurriera, últimamente la chica andaba con bastante imaginación (ya empezaba a parecerse a su madre para desgracia de Naruto) así que hacía lo posible por mantenerse despierto. Pero estaba más que agotado por lo de la noche anterior. No solo por el hecho de no haber dormido casi nada, sino por que ese tipo de peleas fuertes entre sus padres lo cansaba de sobremanera, pero que podía hacer? No era como que sus padres le pusieran tanta atención como para hacerle caso si él les pedía que dejaran de pelear. Ya lo había intentado todo pero al final ya se había resignado a que así eran sus padres, aunque claro, el hecho de haberlo aceptado no significaba que le molestara menos.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido, pero unos pequeños empujoncitos lo despertaron.

-Naruto-kun… La clase ya terminó, despierta- Hinata lo seguía moviendo para que despertara más rápido, pero no parecía como que el rubio tuviera deseos de abrir los ojos.

-Onegai Hinata-chan, cinco minutos más- dijo el rubio con la voz pastosa a causa del sueño. Ya estaba despierto pero la verdad era que estaba demasiado cómodo como para levantarse.

-Mmm… así que será por las malas ehh?- dijo la ojiblanca en un susurro cargado de malicia.

-Mmm… - estaba tan dormido que ni siquiera escuchó lo que su amiga le decía.

Sintió como algo golpeaba su cabeza con fuerza por segunda vez en el día y le dejaba un enorme chichón, lo que hizo que el ojiazul se levantara de un salto sobándose el área golpeada. Solo para ver a una Hinata con una sonrisa maliciosa sosteniendo un martillo rojo con amarillo, el cual el rubio ya conocía bastante bien. Parecía que Hinata había estado pasando mucho tiempo de calidad con su madre.

-Ahora tu?! ¿Qué te ha estado enseñando tu madre durante estos dos meses?!- él solo se alejaba para quedar fuera del alcance del martillo.

-Mmm… una cosilla o dos, principalmente como despertar a rubios perezosos.- dijo como si nada viendo a su rubio amigo. La verdad se la estaba pasando en grande, su madre tenía razón, era demasiado divertido.

-Kurumi-san y Hinata-chan son crueles conmigo TT_TT.

-Ya no seas llorón y vamos que se nos acaba el recreo- dijo Hinata riendo, su amigo era bastante dramático pero muy gracioso cuando se ponía así.

-Hai hai, ya voy. Solo déjame recoger mis cosas- dijo dando un largo bostezo.

Una vez listos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería para poder encontrarse con sus demás amigos. Aunque todos estaban en el mismo curso, compartían muy pocas clases juntos. Esto se debía a que como era su último año en el colegio y pronto todos irían a sus respectivas universidades, este año habían tenido que escoger clases que les sirvieran para sus carreras y les ayudara en la universidad. Para Naruto y Hinata esto no era problema, ya que ambos querían o mejor dicho debían estudiar lo mismo: administración de empresas. Después de todo, ambos deberían de dirigir las empresas de sus padres una ves terminaran sus estudios, lo quisieran o no (inner: que tiene que ver la administración de empresas con una clase de historia O.o yop: es mi historia y si yo quiero que tengan clase de historia van a tener clase de historia!! Inner: hai hai… pero no te enojes jeje…).

-Naruto-kun- el mencionado miro a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Están mejor las cosas?- su cara estaba completamente seria.

Su sonrisa flaqueó, pero hizo lo posible para que se mantuviera

-Creo que sí, aunque no estoy seguro. Sabes que con ellos dos nunca se sabe, pero por lo menos no están tan mal a como han estado estos últimos dos meses. Creo que ya los puedo dejar solos sin que… bueno tu sabes- se atrevió, por fin, a mirar a su amiga a los ojos desde que le había preguntado. Sabía que encontraría en ellos preocupación pura y eso podría arruinar su explicación así que se había limitado a mirar hacia el frente durante todo el trayecto- Creo que los problemas en la empresa se han solucionado un poco así que papá ya no esta tan… tenso. Así que dudo que lo vuelva a hacer- volvió a sonreír para tranquilizar a su amiga por que, en efecto, sus ojos solo mostraban preocupación- No te preocupes.

-Pero Naruto-kun tú…-pero fue interrumpida por el ojiazul quien le puso un dedo en los labios para evitar que siguiera hablando. Esto hizo que la ojiperla se sonrojara levemente así que volteó la cara para que su amigo no la viera. No tenía idea de que era lo que le pasaba últimamente con él.

-Ya te dije que no tienes por que preocuparte sí? Solo olvídalo, al final todo saldrá bien. No te mortifiques más por cosas sin importancia Hina-chan.- la chica lo volvió a ver a los ojos ya con el sonrojo desaparecido.

-Esta bien, pero podrías explicarme por que decidiste no hacer acto de presencia en mi casa durante todo este tiempo? Mi madre me acribillaba con preguntas sobre donde rayos te habías metido y el resto de tiempo se dedicaba a murmurar lo que haría cuando te encontrara. La verdad, por lo que le oí decir que tenía planeado, te fue bastante bien solo con el martillo.- rió un poco al notar como un escalofrío recorría todo el cuerpo de Naruto

-Y es por eso que de ahora en adelante iré más seguido a tu casa- dijo con una gotita en la frente y pensando en la suerte que había tenido de haber salido vivo de esa casa. Pero de repente su rostro se tornó serio- Sabía que sus peleas eran fuertes pero jamás pensé que llegaran a esos extremos…- murmuró casi para sí mismo- No creí que… Con que cara habría visto a Kurumi-san, Hinata? Tú misma me viste… no es algo que habría querido que tu madre y Hanabi-chan vieran. Prefiero aguantar sus castigos a que ellas vean eso. Puedo mantener las apariencias con los demás, pero no con tu madre, me es demasiado difícil y sé que ella notaría algo raro en mí. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue alejarme un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

-Pero… ayer…- estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba interrogarlo así pero quería respuestas. Había pasado dos meses sin preguntar nada solo por que su amigo le decía que no estaba de humor para hablar y ella respetaba eso, aunque jamás había visto a Naruto en ese estado. Tenía una idea aproximada de lo que había pasado, pero no sabía todos los detalles. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era sacarse todas las dudas.

-Créeme que ayer fue mejor que las otras noches, solo que me estaban volviendo loco y tu casa fue el único lugar en el que podía obtener un poco de paz jeje…- dijo poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y así rompiendo le tensa atmósfera que se había creado.

La chica solo sonrió y se dispuso a abrir las puertas de la cafetería, ya que acababan de llegar. Estaba claro que hoy no obtendría sus respuestas, pero no importaba, al final se enteraría después de todo, Naruto siempre le contaba todo. (inner: que colegio más grande, mira todo lo que duraron en llegar a la cafetería! uwu) Apenas entraron vieron a todos sus amigos ya sentados en una mesa. El que los vio primero fue Kiba, un chico de pelo castaño y ojos negros con dos marcas rojas en cada mejilla, quien comenzó a hacerles señas para que se fueran a sentar con ellos. Tan pronto se unieron al grupo notaron que alguien faltaba.

-Oigan, donde esta Sasuke-teme?- pregunto el rubio.

-Los andaba buscando, pero por lo visto no los encontró. Ustedes dos son muy problemáticos.- les dijo Shikamaru. Él era un hico de ojos y cabello negro, el cual siempre se recogía con una cola en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Era el más vago del grupo y eso que la competencia era reñida.

-Donde se habían metido ustedes dos?- Sakura había interrumpido su discusión con Ino para interrogar a sus amigos. Las dos chicas se la vivían peleando entre ellas, aunque todos sabían que eran mejores amigas. Era una relación de amor y odio, según lo describía Hinata. Sakura tenía el cabello corto por los hombros de un inusual tono rosado y además contaba con unos ojos jades que cautivaban a cualquiera, especialmente a cierto pelinegro, pero el único que sabía de esto era Naruto. Después de todo era su mejor amigo, no?

-Naruto se quedó dormido en clase de historia así que gasté bastante tiempo intentando despertarlo- contestó Hinata sentándose junto a la pelirrosa.

-Utilizaste el método que te dijo tu madre?- Ino había decidido sumarse a la conversación. Ella era alta con un excelente cuerpo el cual le encantaba presumir, tenía el cabello rubio atado en una cola alta dejando que un mechón le cubriera parte de la cara y ojos de un celeste muy claro.

-Jaja! Sí y fue tan divertido como ella dijo.

-Mmm… yo debería de usar ese método con Shikamaru, no sabes lo que me cuesta despertarlo después de las clases de matemáticas

-Pero Ino, para que necesitas despertar a Shikamaru? De Por sí tiene uno de los mejores promedios en el colegio. No es como que tenga que poner mucha atención para sacar buenas notas.

-Yo sé Hinata, pero lo tengo que despertar para que venga con nosotros al recreo. Si fuera por él, se quedaría durmiendo todo el día en la clase.

-La verdad es que los hombres son unos vagos. No entiendo por que nos molestamos tanto por ellos.- dijo la pelirrosa.

-Es cierto, a veces son bastante molestos- dijo Ino cerrando los ojos y poniendo la cabeza entre las manos.

-Ejem… Ejem… Chicas… Estamos aquí!!- les grito Naruto con una gotita en la cabeza e intentando llamar la atención de sus amigas.

-Y quién les dijo que escucharan, poco de chismosos?- dijo Sakura levantándose y poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-Si estamos a la par suya!! Como esperan que no escuchemos!?- ahora le tocaba contraatacar a Kiba. Era el que se enojaba más rápido.

-Pues simplemente no poniendo atención! Tanto les cuesta no espiar una conversación ajena?!- ahora Ino se estaba uniendo a Sakura.

-QUE NO ESTABAMOS ESPIANDO!!!- gritaron los dos chicos.

En ese momento los cuatro "amigos" comenzaron a pelear entre sí, en el lugar de la lucha solo se veía una gran cantidad de humo y como de vez en cuando una que otra cabeza salía a la superficie para volverse a enfrascar en la pelea. La verdad era que a los chicos no les estaba yendo muy bien, después de todo, ambas chicas eran muy fuertes y les pegaban con todo lo que tuvieran a la mano. Al final los dos chicos luchaban, pero por salir del atolladero en el que se habían metido, obviamente Sakura e Ino no los dejaban escapar. (inner: pobres TwT)

-Están a peleando por que Kiba y el dobe volvieron a escuchar la conversación de Sakura e Ino?- Sasuke acababa de hacer acto de presencia en la cafetería.

-Hai, creo que esta ves no los van a dejar escapar- le respondió Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa. Era usual que sus amigos se relacionaran de ese modo, ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Hmph, no tienen remedio

-Jeje, creo que eso es lo que los hace nuestros mejores amigos, no crees Sasuke?

-Hmph, a veces me hartan, pero no se puede esperar menos del dobe.

Ahora la pelea había parado pero las dos chicas seguían sometiendo a los dos hombres. Ino mantenía agarrado a Kiba del cuello mientras Sakura hacía lo mismo con Naruto, solo que a diferencia de Kiba este no podía aguantar una pequeña sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto con sus amigos. Sasuke y Hinata se dedicaban a observarlos mientras Shikamaru dormía en la mesa en la cual minutos antes todos estaban comiendo pacíficamente.

-Parece que el dobe esta mejor- dijo con indiferencia el Uchiha mirando a su amigo. A diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke tenía el cabello y los ojos negros, su personalidad también era completamente distinta ya que él era frío y calculador. Sus amigos no podían evitar cuestionarse como era posible que dos personas tan diferentes fueran mejores amigos, en este caso era más que cierto el dicho de "los opuestos se atraen".

-Hai, es un alivio. Me tenía preocupada- la Hyuga no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que había acontecido la noche anterior. Tal vez las cosas no estaban tan bien como decía el rubio pero ciertamente se veía mejor y eso la alegraba aunque fuera un poco.

-Sí, a mi tam…- El moreno calló de pronto, dándose cuenta de que iba a meter la pata.

-Tu que, Sasuke?- sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir el pelinegro, pero le hacía gracia ver que no se había atrevido a demostrar que le importaba el rubio. Era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

-Hmph, nada- hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia. La Hyuga solo rió un poco ante su reacción.

Mientras tanto, parecía que la pelea se había calmado. Ino y Sakura ya habían soltado a Kiba y Naruto, los cuales estaban llenos de moretes y golpes distribuidos por todo su cuerpo. El único que no estaba malhumorado por la pelea era el rubio que parecía poder encontrarle el lado gracioso a cualquier situación, contagiando a todos a su alrededor. Al poco tiempo los cuatro amigos estaban riendo a carcajada limpia. Sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por el timbre, el cual anunciaba el término del receso (inner: que recreo mas largo u.u yop: no te cansas de molestar cierto? Inner: nop, es divertido n.n). Todos recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la cafetería para no llegar tarde a sus respectivas clases.

Esta era una de las únicas clases en las cuales Naruto y Hinata no estaban juntos ya que era una lección especial. Los alumnos podían decidir entre recibir arte, música o acondicionamiento físico, en esta última área se inscribían solo chicos. Las mujeres preferían el arte o la música. Hinata había decidido tomar arte junto con Sakura e Ino durante ese semestre, mientras que Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba tomaban acondicionamiento físico. Shikamaru tomaba música junto con Chouji, su mejor amigo, ya que era la única clase en la que no le exigían que estuviera despierto.

Kiba, Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron hacia los vestidores para cambiarse al uniforme de deporte mientras los demás iban a sus salones. El uniforme consistía en una pantaloneta negra y una camiseta blanca con el escudo del colegio a un lado. Luego de haberse puesto el uniforme, salieron a la cancha de atletismo donde su profesor Gai-sensei los esperaba ya preparado con su extraña ropa de siempre, un traje de una sola pieza de color verde que se ajustaba a su cuerpo… tal vez demasiado para el gusto de sus alumnos. Una vez estuvieron todos, el profesor anunció que ese día les tocaría hacer carreras entre ellos y él decidiría las parejas.

-… Inuzuka Kiba y Rock Lee y por último Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke- el profesor había terminado de hacer las parejas y esperaba que la primera pareja se posicionara para comenzar con la lección- Naruto, Sasuke! Ustedes primero.

Con esta señal ambos rivales se colocaron en la pista y al sonido del silbato salieron corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Ambos iban parejos hasta que llegaron a la mitad de la pista… en ese momento Naruto comenzó a quedarse atrás. Esto desconcertó al Uchiha debido a que usualmente el rubio lo seguía de cerca y él terminaba ganándole por poco. Bajó un poco la velocidad para ver que le pasaba a su amigo, pero tan pronto lo hizo el rubio comenzó a correr más rápido rebasándolo y cruzando la meta ante una atónita mirada de su compañero. El pelinegro no podía creer que había sido engañado por el baka de su amigo.

-Muy bien, Naruto. Ya era hora de que le ganaras a Sasuke- le dijo Gai-sensei guiñándole el ojo y haciéndole la señal de victoria con los dedos, mientras que a todos los alumnos se les formaba una gotita en la cabeza.

-Gracias Gai-sensei- le dijo el rubio poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y pensando en lo ridículo que era su profesor, pero no había remedio.

Luego de la carrera, ambos amigos se fueron a sentar en el césped a un lado de la pista a esperar que los demás terminaran. Aunque el pelinegro no estaba muy contento con el rubio, lo iba a pagar caro.

-Auuu!! Por que me agredes teme!?- dijo el rubio sobándose el centésimo golpe que le habían dado en la cabeza ese día. ¿Acaso era el día de "Pégale a Naruto todo lo que puedas"? Estaba comenzando a creer que así era.

-Hmph, te lo tienes merecido, dobe- el pelinegro se recostó a su lado poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

-Jeje, tal vez, pero fue muy divertido ver tu cara cuando te gané- le dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Hmph- fue su única respuesta. Hasta que no estuvieron callados no se dio cuenta de que la respiración de su amigo seguía siendo entrecortada. No habían corrido una gran distancia además de que para este momento el rubio ya debía de haberse recuperado, él tenía una buena condición física. Abrió los ojos con pesadez a causa del sol y lo miró, estaba un poco pálido además de que respiraba pesadamente por la boca y unas cuantas gotas de sudor cubrían su frente.- Oye, dobe- le dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Ehh? Que pasa teme?- le dijo con una sonrisa que no convenció mucho al Uchiha.

-Estas bien?- lo miró a los ojos para asegurarse de que no le mintiera.

-Claro que sí, teme! Que creías?- volvió a sonreír pero su amigo solo lo miraba a los ojos, dándole a entender que lo le creía ni pizca. Dio un largo suspiro mientras luchaba por mantener su sonrisa- Ayer Hinata y yo dormimos en el techo de su casa, supongo que me estoy empezando a resfriar o algo así. No creo que sea nada grave.

-Hmph, te sigue doliendo, cierto?- el pelinegro era demasiado observador, tal vez ya se había dado cuenta que lo de la carrera no había sido una broma del todo.

-No es nada- seguía sonriendo, esa era su mejor arma.

-Si no es nada, por que no se lo has dicho a Hinata?- a veces no entendía la actitud de su amigo.

-Si lo supiera… sufriría por mí.- de repente su rostro se había vuelto completamente serio mientras miraba a su compañero- No puedo permitir eso. No tiene por que sentirse mal por cosas que me pasan a mi, no tiene por que involucrase. Ya la he preocupado bastante con mis tonterías, no pienso sumarle más.

-Sigo pensando que…

-Ya dije que no! No le voy a decir nada y tú tampoco- el moreno se quedo estático ante la actitud del rubio. En ese momento esos cielos azules eran como témpanos de hielo. Esa mirada fría se parecía mucho a la suya pero le impactó más el hecho de verla en la cara del rubio, jamás lo había visto actuar de ese modo… y no le gustaba para nada. Salió de su ensimismamiento para contestarle.

-Esta bien, no diré nada. Aunque espero que algún día se lo digas- ya no iba a insistir, el problema era de él, no suyo.

-Gracias teme- su rostro se suavizó hasta formar una de sus características sonrisas. Miró hacia el cielo azul y una sonrisa diferente a todas las demás se formó en sus labios… era una sonrisa triste.- Espero no causarte más problemas, Hina-chan…- lo dijo en un susurro tan leve que ni siquiera el Uchiha alcanzó a oír.

* * *

**Hola otra vez!! y bien? que les parecio? **

**a mi sinceramente me gusto mucho jeje pero claro eso es una opinion de la autora asi que no vale jeje!**

**No olviden dejarme un review para saber como estuvo, solo con criticas constructivas puedo mejorar!! asi que no sean cmo Shikamaru y dejenme un review**

**no les cueta nada!! jajaja!! **

**Nos leemos en el proximo cap, este si intentare que salga mas rapido pero no prometo nada**

**nos vemos!!**


	4. Uncover feelings

Hola!!!!

Jeje… sé muy bien que en estos momentos quieren asesinarme y no los culpo, la verdad sé que me tarde bastante en subir el cap lo siento mucho!!!! Esq de verdad la inspiración no venía!!! Les juro q tengo este cap en stand by desde hace como 2 meses! Pero no se me ocurria nada!! De verdad lo siento! (inner: dale con tus excusas yop: callate q tu tampoco me ayudaste) En fin aquí les traigo el cap, por lo menos si cumpli con algo, les dije que iba a estar para antes de diciembre y aquí esta XD además de que lo hice super largo!! XD espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo!!

**Uncover feelings **

La mirada de la chica peliazul había estado perdida desde que habían abandonado a los demás para ir cada uno a su clase. A pesar de los intentos de sus amigas de sumarla a la conversación, ella se había mantenido callada y solo respondía con un asentimiento de cabeza cada vez que alguna de ellas le preguntaba algo. Al final ambas chicas se habían resignado a dejarla en paz, sabían que los pensamientos de la morena estaban bastante lejos del pasillo por el que caminaban, probablemente centrados en cierto chico de cabello amarillo y ojos azules. Suspiraron antes de adentrarse en el salón para recibir su clase, ya se habían dado cuenta que hoy no contarían con la participación de Hinata.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaba junto a una gran ventana que abarcaba toda la pared y daba una excelente vista de la cancha de futbol, la cual era rodeada por una pista de atletismo. Se podía ver a la mayoría de los hombres de su curso, algunos se dedicaban a descansar bajo las sombras de los árboles que estaban distribuidos por el campus mientras que otros jugaban un apasionado partido de futbol. Hinata volvió a la realidad al recordar como a su mejor amigo le gustaba jugar antes de cada clase. Buscó con la mirada através de la ventana alguna cabellera rubia en el campo de juego. Se desilusionó al no divisar ninguna. Esto la sorprendió un poco. ¿Desde cuando se desilusionaba al no encontrar a su amigo? ¿Por qué le ocasionaba tanta inquietud el hecho de no verlo jugando al futbol? Ahora que lo pensaba, todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza desde que se habian separado giraba alrededor de él además de que no conseguía explicarse el sonrojo de más temprano y esto la inquietaba un poco.

Soltó un largo suspiro y dejó de lado ese tema para concentrase en lo que le preocupaba más, las palabras que Naruto le había dirigido antes de entrar a la cafetería. Comenzó a repasar en su mente lo que su amigo había dicho para ver si podía encontrarles algún sentido, estaba segura que él le estaba escondiendo algo y por alguna razón sentía que nunca le iba a revelar su secreto. La mayoría de las veces Naruto era una persona fácil de descifrar, era como si llevara escrito en la frente lo que sentía y era tan malo mintiendo que bastaban solo unas cuantas preguntas para que al final él mismo terminara gritando a todo pulmón lo que había estado ocultando. Sin embargo cuando se trataba de sus problemas era difícil descubrirlo ya que prefería sufrir por su cuenta antes que alguien más sufriera con él. Esto angustiaba a la ojiperla constantemente ya que parecía que últimamente el rubio estaba presentando su mejor actuación delante de ella.

Sabía que algo andaba mal y apostaría un millón de dólares a que el único que sabía de la situación era Sasuke. Él era la única persona que lograba sacarle cualquier cosa a Naruto, siempre sabía cuando algo andaba mal con el rubio y por alguna extraña razón este nunca tenía más remedio que confesarse ante él. Al igual que sus demás amigos, Hinata no lograba explicarse como era posible que esas dos personas tan opuestas lograran compartir un vínculo tan estrecho. Desde que había conocido a Naruto, él siempre había estado al lado de Sasuke y viceversa pero nunca le habían contado a ella ni a nadie como se habían conocido ni como habían llegado a convertirse en mejores amigos. Cada vez que alguien preguntaba sobre el tema el rubio mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras que el azabache hacía lo mismo, claro esta, de una forma más discreta, luego ambos decían que era un secreto y disfrutaban de lo lindo la cara de duda que sus amigos mostraban.

Hinata mostró una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que pasó desapercibida por sus dos amigas. Le alegraba que su mejor amigo tuviera por lo menos a una persona en la cual pudiera desahogarse, aunque no fuera ella. Apreciaba tanto a ese escandaloso rubio que le ocasionaba tantos dolores de cabeza como sonrisas espontáneas, era una persona tan pura e inocente… casi como un niño y sin embargo era capaz de mostrar una madurez asombrosa en ciertos casos. Ella sabía que esa madurez se debía a todos los años que había estado escuchando las peleas de sus padres, había sido obligado a dejar su niñez a un lado. Intentó madurar más rápido de lo que debía para así no ser una causa más de las peleas de sus padres, él se lo había confesado hace algunos años y cada vez que lo recordaba se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Que un niño tuviera que renunciar a lo que era… a su esencia, era tan injusto y lo peor del caso era que los esfuerzos de ese pequeño habían sido en vano ya que las peleas entre sus padres solo habían empeorado con el transcurso del tiempo. Por esta razón nunca le reprochaba cuando se comportaba como un niño, para ella era como si él intentara vivir una segunda niñez… la niñez que había perdido…

La clase paso rapido para ella que no habia estado sumida en sus pensamientos, estos siempre rondando al rubio. Si no hubiera sido por que sus amigas le dijeron que ya debían irse ya que la lección había terminado, ella seguramente se la habría pasado metida en el salón hasta que el timbre la sobresaltara o algo la hiciera salir de su ensimismamiento. Recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón para alcanzar a Ino y a Sakura.

Chicas! Por qué no me esperaron?- dijo Hinata cuando al fin pudo alcanzarlas.

Mira quien volvió de la Luna, Sakura. Parece que ya recuperamos a nuestra querida Hinata.

Lo sentimos Hinata, creímos que ibas justo detrás de nosotras.- Sakura hizo un pequeño gesto de disculpa.

Además no es nuestra culpa que anduvieras completamente ida desde que dejamos a los muchachos, cuando te pones así es como andar con un fantasma.- Ino movió los dedos frente a sus dos amigas para darle más efecto a su última palabra mientras estas reían por el pequeño gesto.

Jaja! Lo siento chicas, lo que pasa es que tenía algunas cosas que pensar.

Mmm… Me pregunto que podrá ser para que te deje taaaan distraída- Ino emanaba sarcasmo por cada fibra de su ser.

Cielos, tienes razón Ino. ¿Qué podría mantener a Hinata tan abstraída? Mmm... No será quizás cierto rubio de ojos celestes?- Las dos chicas con sonrisas maliciosas acorralaron a una sonrojada Hinata contra la pared. Ya ambas sabían lo que pasaba entre esos dos pero querían escucharlo de la propia boca de Hinata Hyuga. Eso lo hacía más divertido.

D-De q-que es-es-están h-hablando chicas?- No tenía idea de a que se referían sus amigas, pero el hecho de estar acorralada contra la pared mientras esas dos le insinuaban algo de lo que ella no estaba segura aún le incomodaba bastante.

Ay vamos Hinata. No nos digas que no sabes de que estamos hablando.- ante la cara de interrogación de su tímida amiga, Ino se dio cuenta de que, al parecer, la chica más inteligente de su generación no sabía nada de este tipo de asuntos- Increíble. Y yo que pensaba que Naruto era el más denso.- negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de la ojiperla, no había remedio para esos dos.

Tranquila Ino, dales un poco de tiempo. Ya se darán cuenta tarde o temprano.- dijo Sakura guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

Jeje, tienes razón Sakura. Va a ser interesante ver como lo van notando. No puedo esperar para ver la reacción de Naruto! Solo espero poder tener una cámara en mano para ese momento.- La rubia comenzó a reír visualizando el momento que, según ella, sería la revelación del siglo para el rubio hiperactivo.

S-Sakura-chan… A que se refieren tú e Ino-chan?

Ehhh… Creo que no hará daño que te ayude un poco- la pelirrosa se volvió para hablar con su amiga sin la intervención de Ino, la cual, después de haberse dado cuenta de que muchos estudiantes habían parado sus caminos solo para verla reír como desquiciada, había decidido adelantarse un poco a sus amigas para no seguir pasando vergüenza. Sakura río un poco antes de volver a concentrarse en la ojiperla, su mejor amiga se la pasaba haciendo el ridículo- De acuerdo Hinata, que opinas de Naruto?

Es mi mejor amigo- dijo de forma automática

No me refiero a eso, quiero decir… Ahí, como te lo explico? ¿Qué sientes cuando otra chica se le acerca?

Pienso "Aquí viene otra" - Sakura hizo una pequeña mueca, definitivamente esa no era la pregunta adecuada para una persona como Hinata. Naruto y Sasuke eran los chicos más populares de la escuela, la mayoría de las chicas morían por alguno de los dos por lo que no era de extrañar que constantemente estuvieran rodeados de "niñas escandalosas" como solían llamarlas. Lo más probable era que Hinata ya se hubiera acostumbrado a ver al ojiazul con mujeres alrededor, pero si ella sentía lo que Sakura pensaba...

Muy bien, de acuerdo. ¿Qué sientes cuando alguna de ellas lo agarra de un brazo o comienza a jalarlo lejos de ti?

Me enoja un poco, él no es un muñeco para que lo anden mangoneando por todos lados.

Y no crees que puede haber otra razón por la cual te enoje?- dijo mientras sonreía, si Hinata se daba cuenta ya habrían avanzado la mitad del camino.

A que te refieres Saku…?

Sakura! Corre o vamos a llegar tarde a la siguiente lección!- gritó una recién aparecida Ino corriendo hacia las dos chicas.

Ahh! Sí es cierto!! Si llego tarde otra vez a la clase de Gai-sensei me va a poner a darle 20 vueltas a la pista de atletismo!!- Dijo mientras corría hacia Ino con claros signos de desesperación.

Sakura…- susurró, su amiga se había ido dejándola completamente confundida. A que se refería la pelirrosa? Por que otra razón le enojaría ver a Naruto del brazo de otra chica? No sería quizás que Sakura pensaba que…

Hinata-chaaaaan!!- la estridente voz de su mejor amigo logró sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Naruto-kun! Por que gritas?!- completamente apenada miraba a su alrededor mientras todos los alumnos del pasillo se habían detenido una vez más para ver que escándalo se producía alrededor de la ojiperla.

Jeje, lo siento Hina-chan pero si no te apuras vamos a llegar tarde a clase.- le sonrió mientras ella no podía evitar corresponderle.

Tienes razón, pero desde cuando eres tú el que quiere llegar temprano a clase?

Por favor Hinata!- dijo haciéndose el indignado- Sabes que a mi siempre me ha preocupado llegar temprano a clase para así no perderme ni un minuto de las grandes enseñanzas que nuestros profesores tienen que inculcarnos- ante un ceja levantada y una mirada de "ni tu mismo te crees lo que dices" por parte de la Hyuga, Naruto se vio obligado a revelar sus verdaderas intenciones- esta bien, esta bien. Sasuke me dijo que íbamos a ver una película para la clase de Geografía así que…

Ya entiendo. Tu no eres la clase de persona que diría eso enserio.- ambos caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos pues todavía les quedaba un poco de tiempo.

Puede ser, pero si no fuera así, sí fuera esa clase de persona, sería completamente diferente de cómo soy ahora- ambos se detuvieron en la entrada de la clase- y no creo que me gustaría ser así. Me parece un poco frívolo.

Es frívolo preocuparse por los estudios?- preguntó con una ironía notable.

No me refiero a eso. Una persona que piensa solo en sus estudios, que cree que su única razón para venir al colegio es aprender, no entiende el verdadero significado de estar aquí.- ante la atenta mirada de su amiga, el rubio continuó- El enfocarte solo en tus estudios te aleja de los demás, te aísla pues solo te preocupas de unos dígitos impresos en el papel y dejas a un lado a tus compañeros, que son los únicos que van a recordarte en el futuro. Según yo lo veo, el colegio es para venir a hacer amigos por que cuando salgas de este lugar va a ser lo único que va a tener un verdadero valor. Las notas son completamente superficiales en esta vida, al final del día esos dígitos no te van a decir la clase de persona que eres ni te van a ayudar en una situación difícil, los amigos sí. Bueno por lo menos eso es lo que creo.- le dedicó a Hinata una de sus clásicas sonrisas y miró dentro del salón donde ya habían apagado las luces para comenzar la película.- Ya va a comenzar Hinata-chan, será mejor que entremos.- la agarró de la mano como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y la condujo dentro del salón sin percatarse de la cara de sorpresa que presentaba su mejor amiga.

H-hai- la chica lo siguió en silencio hasta las dos sillas que ocupaban habitualmente.

Gracias a que uno de sus compañeros se dedicó a acaparar la atención del rubio, la ojiperla tuvo esos minutos extra para pensar que tanta falta le hacían desde que había abandonado a Sakura en el pasillo. La verdad era que siempre había pensado en Naruto como el niño que era su mejor amigo y su compañero de juegos en su infancia, pero nada más. Aunque debía admitir que los meses en que casi no lo había visto habían sido los meses más largos de su vida. La escuela se le hacía monótona y gris cada vez que llegaba y se daba cuenta que su mejor amigo no se encontraba en la entrada como de costumbre. A pesar de todo, el rubio hacía lo imposible para poder retribuirles a sus amigos el tiempo que no estaba con ellos, en especial con Hinata. Cuando podía se sentaba con ella e intentaba pasar el mejor rato posible a su lado, lo cual ella apreciaba enormemente, sin embargo era solo durante algunos recreos a la semana y tan pronto sonaba la campana el rubio desaparecía disculpándose por no poder pasar más tiempo con ella. Al momento en que desaparecía por la puerta todo volvía a quedar en tonalidades grises para ella.

Era extraño lo que sentía, pero lo acababa de comprender. Le gustaba, solo por ser como era. Su forma de desprender luz propia sin importar que tan oscura fuera la situación y su simple forma de ver el mundo era lo que en un principio la había atraído sin darse cuenta. Que tonta se sentía. ¿Como podía hacerse llamar la más lista de la clase si ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos hacia una de sus personas más queridas?

Ehh? Sucede algo Hinata-chan? Por que me miras tan fijamente?- su distracción se había ido y ahora se encontraba con una Hinata que no apartaba sus ojos de él.

E-ehh… Nada Naruto-kun, solo pensaba- el sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas y había desviado su mirada al ser descubierta, sin embargo reunió un poco de valor para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle- solo pensaba en lo mucho que te extrañé… Me alegro que estés de vuelta.

El chico se sorprendió un poco al principio pero le devolvió una deslumbrante sonrisa a su amiga en forma de respuesta. El sonido que venía del frente del salón les dio a entender que la película estaba a punto de comenzar por lo que todos se acomodaron en sus lugares y guardaron silencio mientras un par de amigos se lanzaban miradas cómplices.

Un escandaloso timbre anunció el final del día para los alumnos. Estos iban saliendo lentamente para dirigirse a sus hogares a descansar de las pesadas clases que impartían sus profesores (pobres! Lo peor es que los comprendo T.T). Un grupo grande de amigos iba saliendo del edificio, riendo y molestando como de costumbre.

Jajajaja! Enserio Shikamaru, es hora de que cambies tu peinado, llevas años con es mismo- Ino gozando de lo lindo, molestar a ese perezoso era una de sus actividades favoritas.

Hrn. Que problemática eres Ino, no puedes dejar mi cabello en paz solo por unos días?- dijo casi en tono de súplica, esa rubia a veces lo volvía loco.

Emm… Déjame pensar… Mmm… Nop!

Eres increíble- susurro dándose por vencido, era imposible razonar con esa mujer.

Obviamente, soy Ino Yamanaka después de todo.- parecía que Ino había decidido pasar el sarcasmo por alto, enfadando un poco más al objeto de sus diversiones.

Jaja! Tranquilo Shikamaru, algún día te dejará en paz además recuerda: siempre puedes pedirme ayuda para gastarle una broma- esto último lo dijo en un susurro el rubio del grupo que se había apiadado de él y había decidido animarle. Por alguna razón siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa a todos y esta vez no era la excepción.

Hn, problemático- le dio a Naruto un pequeño golpe amistoso en el brazo, haciendo que su expresión se endureciera por unos instantes sin que ninguno de sus compañeros lo notara… solo el joven Uchiha.

Jeje- fue lo único q pudo articular mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener su sonrisa intacta, sin embargo pudo notar como Sasuke notaba lo que había pasado. No quería volver a tener esa conversación con él, por lo que se alegró de tener un plan de escape. Mientras sus demás amigos se despedían, él se acercó a Hinata- Nos vamos? Recuerda que le prometí a Hanabi-chan que jugaría con ella y sabes que me matará sin no cumplo mi promesa.

H-Hai! Vamos Naruto-kun, hasta mañana a todos!

Ante las despedidas de sus amigos y una mirada extraña por parte de Ino y Sakura hacia Hinata (la cual Naruto no pudo entender), ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de los Hyuga mientras iban riendo y conversando. Al llegar ambos a su destino una pequeña niña de 9 años llegó corriendo a su encuentro, jalándole la manga del saco a Naruto le decía que debía cumplir con su promesa. Este solo sonreía a la pequeña, dejándose llevar por sus protestas y pequeños pellizcos, fue conducido hasta la sala de estar de la familia donde ya se encontraba la persona que le había pegado con un martillo esa mañana. Ahora ella les sonreía cálidamente, ofreciéndole a Naruto que se quedara a almorzar lo que él aceptó con gusto.

Luego de la cena Hinata y Naruto subieron al cuarto de la primera a pasar el rato. Él se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama mientras su amiga se ubicaba frente al monitor de su computadora portátil, la cual estaba sobre el escritorio. Revisó sus correos hasta que se dio cuenta que no había mucho que pudiera hacer en ella por lo que la apagó y fue a acostarse al lado de su amigo. Nadie pensaría que tan solo esa tarde, la chica se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada del chico que en estos momentos estaba estirado cuan largo era en su cama. La verdad era que se había decidido a no actuar diferente frente a él, habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que ya a estas alturas le parecía ridículo sonrojarse por cualquier cosa que él hiciera. Además estaba segura de que ya llevaba bastante tiempo teniendo esos sentimientos hacia Naruto sin haberse dado cuenta, no le encontraba mucha diferencia a la relación que tenía con él en el pasado y la que tenían ahora. ¿Para que cambiar si las cosas iban tan bien?

Estaba cansada y nada se le apetecía más que echarse una buena siesta así que con un pequeño empujón corrió a Naruto del centro de la cama mientras este gruñía un poco por el movimiento, aún así le hizo espacio, volviéndose para mirarla mientras ella buscaba algo debajo de las cobijas. Agarró su almohada favorita y se acurrucó con ella mientras la otra persona en la cama se le quedaba viendo.

Estas completamente cómoda y no vas a compartir esa comodidad conmigo? Eres cruel Hinata-chan- la chica estaba a punto de dormirse cuando su amigo le habló, sacándola de ese punto antes de la inconsciencia.

Agarra la otra almohada… esta es mía- dijo con tono pastoso a causa del sueño.

Mmm… tengo una mejor idea- sin previo aviso, la tomó por uno de sus costados dándole vuelta quedando él acurrucado sobre el abdomen de ella mientras la abrazaba por la cintura- Ahh… esto es más cómodo que un almohada.

N-Naruto-kun!- estaba más roja que un tomate debido a las acciones de su "compañero de cuarto", era cierto que había decidido no sonrojarse por las acciones del rubio, pero esto era demasiado para sus nervios.

Jajaja! Era solo una broma Hinata-chan- dijo riendo mientras se separada de su amiga.- aunque si quieres podemos acurrucarnos juntos jeje.

Eres un tonto Naruto-kun- dijo haciéndose la enojada para poder ocultar su sonrojo mientras le pegaba con su almohada en plan juguetón.

Gomen, gomen!- se arrastró hasta el otro extremo de la gran cama para salir del alcance de los almohadazos.- ¿Cómo es posible que cada vez que entro a esta habitación me pegas?

Mmm… yo creo que es un gran pasatiempo.

Sí, por lo visto a muchos les encanta ese pasatiempo- dijo rodando los ojos mientras pensaba en todas las veces que le habían pegado ese día.

Jaja, esta bien, lo siento. Trataré de pegarte lo menos posible de ahora en adelante…- soltó un largo bostezo y giró para quedar de frente al ojiazul.

Sí, claro. Mañana vas a haber olvidado lo que acabas de decir y quien va a sufrir soy yo.- susurro como si fuera un niño enojado mientras hacía un puchero. Esto hizo que Hinata riera ante la actitud de su compañero, a él le encantaba hacerla reír y lo conseguía a menudo. La chica soltó otro bostezo haciendo que Naruto notara que estaba cansada y le recordara los eventos de la noche pasada.- No dormiste mucho anoche por mi culpa cierto?- estaba a punto de decir algo pero su amigo la interrumpió- No lo niegues, sabes que tengo razón. Duerme un poco, esta comenzando a llover y sé lo mucho que te gusta dormir con este tipo de clima.- la chica asintió y se dispuso a dormir, pero unos fuertes brazos la arrastraron nuevamente.

Planeas dejarme dormir o no?- un nuevo sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas. Se preguntó si esto seguiría pasando cada vez que él la tocara y se dio cuenta de que probablemente fuera así.

Jeje… lo siento. Solo que acabo de recordar algo. Recuerdas que cuando éramos niños solíamos acurrucarnos juntos en esta cama después de jugar toda la tarde en el parque?- dijo soltándola pero aún así dejando que la cabeza de ella descansar en su brazo estirado.

Sí lo recuerdo, las mejores siestas de mi vida- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Sólo que en esos tiempos eras más cómodo jaja. Parece que mi almohada favorita ha desaparecido- lo dijo mientras palmeaba su firme abdomen.

Bueno, apuesto que aún sin tu almohada favorita puedes volver a tener una de esas siestas.

Mmm… ya lo veremos.

Y así, poco a poco, se fueron quedando dormidos. Ella abrazando su estómago y él simplemente apoyando su brazo libre en la cintura de ella. Así pasó el tiempo y a las 2 horas fue el rubio el que despertó primero debido a un dolor lacerante en el área de su abdomen. Intentando no moverse mucho, fijó su vista en el lugar de donde provenía el dolor. Los brazos de Hinata estaban apretando el lugar exacto en donde tenía su más reciente golpe. Iba a despertarla cuando vio su rostro completamente dormido. La lluvia al fin se había detenido y la luz de una luna que acababa de aparecer en el cielo nocturno había hecho su magia en la chica que en estos momentos tenía sobre él. El reflejo blanquecino hacía que la pálida de piel de Hinata se viera más pálida aún por lo que sus rosados labios resaltaban más, a esto había que sumarle unos cuantos cabellos negros que caían en su rostro, dándole un aire angelical.

Por un momento le olvidó todo, el dolor… los problemas… todo. En ese momento solo existía ese ángel que estaba frente a sus ojos y nada más. Se sorprendió pensando en probar esos deliciosos labios que prácticamente se le estaban ofreciendo. Sacudió su cabeza con energía. ¿En que estaba pensando? Era Hinata por todos los cielos! Su mejor amiga! La persona que conocía desde niño y con la que había compartido más de la mitad de su vida! Era casi como su… hermana? De verdad consideraba a Hinata como su hermana? Por alguna razón ese pensamiento hizo que se le encogiera el pecho. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Era tarde y la verdad ni él mismo se entendía en estos momentos, decidió que al día siguiente le pediría ayuda a Sasuke aunque esta idea no le hacía mucha gracia era la única que se le ocurría, él probablemente sabría lo que le pasaba.

Decidió volver a dormir por un rato más, dado que Hinata había soltado un poco su agarre seguramente al haber entrado a otra parte de su sueño, ahora estaba un poco más cómodo. Estiro un poco los brazos para desperezarse pero algo le hizo detenerse de golpe con un gesto de dolor. Al momento de levantar sus brazos sintió como su herida se tensaba, produciéndole una punzada de dolor en el lugar que hacía tan solo unos minutos Hinata había estado abrazando. Al momento sintió como un líquido procedente de su herida se iba deslizando a través de su cuerpo.

A como pudo y con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, se deshizo del agarre de Hinata intentando no despertarla. Cuando estuvo de pie frente a la cama se miró la camisa del colegio, una pequeña mancha roja se comenzaba a hacer visible en la camisa blanca. Soltó una maldición entre dientes y se inclinó sobre su amiga. Levantó su brazo con gentileza para verificar que no se hubiera manchado y luego revisó la manta en la que se habían acostado. Suspiró tranquilo cuando se dio cuenta que no había señales de sangre en ninguno de los dos. Luego corrió al baño donde sabía que estaba el botiquín de emergencia, lo abrió y saco unas cuantas vendas. Desabrochó su camisa para dejar ver una herida larga que se extendía por todo su costado derecho, parecía que había comenzado a cicatrizar sin embargo el estiramiento del rubio había logrado que se volviera a abrir.

Tomó un poco de alcohol y lo aplicó en la herida reprimiendo una mueca de dolor para luego comenzar a poner las vendas sobre la herida. Esa era la única herida sangrante que tenía en el abdomen, sin embargo todo su estómago estaba cubierto lo moretes, había algunos que eran de un color morado oscuro mientras que otros ya comenzaban a amarillear. El rubio trataba de no notarlos en el reflejo del espejo concentrándose lo mejor que podía en la operación que estaba realizando. Veía esos moretes como prueba de su debilidad, eran cicatrices que le mostraban el poco poder que tenía sobre lo que le sucedía. Cuanto odiaba sentirse tan impotente.

Cuando hubo terminado guardó todo lo que había usado y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de Hinata, cuidando de que nadie lo viera. Entró y buscó a tientas en la oscuridad su saco del colegio. Lo encontró tirado en una esquina donde lo había dejado al momento de entrar la primera vez. Se lo puso encima de la camisa manchada, decidió que era mejor irse antes de ser descubierto. Tomó uno de los tantos papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir.

_Hinata-chan:_

_Tuve que irme. Se me hizo tarde y no quise despertarte, siento no haberme despedido pero tenía miedo de que si te despertaba me volverías a pegar con la almohada jaja! _

_En todo caso nos vemos mañana._

_Vuelve a dormir._

_Buenas noches _

_Naruto_

Arrancó el pedazo de papel y lo puso en la mesa de noche junto a la cama donde Hinata pudiera verlo al despertar, luego salió del cuarto bajando las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Ya me voy Kurumi-san, Hiashi-san- dijo entrando en la sala para despedirse.

Naruto que te he dicho sobre que me digas Kurumi-san?- la señora Hyuga se encontraba sentada en el sillón mirando el televisor acompañada de su esposo mientras su pequeña hija jugaba.

Hai, hai lo siento.- fue hacia Hanabi y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente en forma de despedida.- Bueno hasta luego.- hizo un gesto con la mano disponiéndose a salir de la sala.

Espera Naruto- la señora Hyuga se había levantado colocándose enfrente del rubio. Ante la cara de confusión de este, ella con una pequeña sonrisa pícara se colocó de puntillas para darle un beso en la frente.- Recuerda que prometiste quedarte por aquí, espero verte más seguido de acuerdo?

Su cara de confusión cambio hasta que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- Hai, vendré lo más pronto que pueda.- con una sonrisa se despidió de todos los presentes y salió de la casa.

Ya era de noche por lo que la poca luz que había procedía de los faros que alumbraban la calle y de la luna que de vez en cuando se escondía tras una nube. Las calles estaban tranquilas ya que era lo suficientemente tarde como para que ya nadie transitara por ellas. El aire era frío y aparte de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose por el viento, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de sus pasos. A pesar de todo, no tenía prisa por llegar. De haber sido por él se hubiera quedado descansando con Hinata, pero sabía que no podía pasar dos noches fuera de casa, tenía que estar ahí.

Al final pudo ver la fachada verde de su casa, era una casa relativamente grande para tres personas. Por fuera el jardín se veía arreglado y las flores estaban comenzando a florecer. Quien viera solo esa parte de afuera pensaría que ahí vivía una alegre familia. Cuanto se equivocaban.

Estaba punto de meter la llave dentro del cerrojo cuando escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose en el interior. Se paralizó por completo, sabía que eso solo significaba una cosa y no le agradaba en nada. Abrió la puerta en un solo movimiento, encontrando la escena que ya temía. 

Bno que les pareció? Merezco flores, aplausos o tomatazos? (espero q alguna de las primeras 2).

De este cap solo quería hacer una aclaración:

**Si Sakura e Ino iban a llegar tarde a clase, ¿Por qué Naruto y Hinata iban caminando como si nada? **

Hay 2 respuestas para esta pregunta:

La clase de Sakura e Ino quedaba mucho más lejos que la de Hinata y Naruto.

la segunda razón es simplemente por que a Naruto y a Hinata no les tocaba con Gai-sensei XD

Aclarado esto, gracias por leer mi capítulo, espero que les haya gustado XD y ojala que me regalen un pequeño review solo eso pido, por que además ahora si me voy a poner mala muajajaja!!!

Voy a subir el proximo capitulo hasta que tenga x lo menos 10 reviews nuevos sobre este cap XD si yo se yo se, soy mala pero la verdad es extremadamente gratificante que las personas aprecien tu trabajo asi que solo les pido que me hagan ese favorcito de dejarme un review si?

Bueno nos leemos en el proximo cap!

P.S: Mil gracias a mi editora favorita Mizuuu por haberme ayudado con este cap XD Te adoro!!!


	5. Medias Verdades Medias Mentiras

Ammm.... Hola! jeje... como estan todos? ^^U

........

-w- bueno si, ya se que me tarde meses de meses con este cap y si ya se que dije que intentaria subir mas rapido mis historias pero... como les digo que yo soy... un poco... dispersa? jeje... les juro que llevo desde el año pasado con este cap y no hallaba como terminarlo o seguirlo ni hasta q punto dejarlo por que debo decir q ademas de dispersa soy indecisa así que espero que perdonen mi tardanza, en serio que lo lamento pero es que simplemente las ideas no fluyen y yo de verdad quiero que sea una buena historia y que ustedes la disfruten al maximo! pero igual eso no justifica mi tardanza, prometo que de ahora en adelante no dejaré que pasen 3 meses antes de publicar un cap XD

sin mucho más que decir, espero que disfruten de este cap... y que no los confunda mucho jeje...

disfruten!!!

* * *

Medias verdades… medias mentiras

Todo se paralizó en el momento en que él abrió la puerta. Las dos personas que ya se encontraban ahí lo miraron de diferentes maneras, sin embargo él solo se quedó ahí, parado en el marco intentando analizar la situación. Quedó un poco asombrado al notar el estado del lugar, nunca habían llegado a esos extremos; la pequeña mesa de madera del comedor estaba volteada, como si la hubieran apartado con fuerza durante alguna persecución, y los pocos cuadros que habían en la estancia estaban torcidos y algunos más en el piso con el vidrio resquebrajado por el impacto. El suelo estaba sucio debido a todos los objetos que habían ido cayendo uno por uno y la pequeña alfombra que siempre se encontraba debajo de la mesa estaba ahora hecha jirones en una esquina de la sala. Todo el lugar era un desastre y los culpables estaban justo en frente de él.

Decidió fijarse en ellos de último, siempre lo hacía. Sabía que en el momento en el que comenzara a analizarlos no podría fijarse en nada más, sin embargo esta vez era distinto, algo no andaba bien, se sentía en el aire lo tensa de la situación… esa no era una noche cualquiera. Lo miró primero a él, un hombre alto de cabello castaño y unos ojos más azules que los suyos lo veían con frialdad. Desde la distancia en la que se encontraba no podía saber si tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre o no, pero él ya lo suponía, si esto había pasado probablemente se debía al alcohol que de seguro su padre había consumido antes de llegar a casa. Por poco deja que una carcajada amarga saliera de sus labios, era increíble que pudiera llamarle padre a ese ser que había destruido todo lo que alguna vez lo había hecho feliz. Su infancia, su hogar, su familia… él había arruinado todo eso y ahora lo había vuelto a hacer al arrancarle la poca tranquilidad que había conseguido gracias a sus amigos, pero a pesar de todo él hacía un gran esfuerzo por no odiarle, tenía la esperanza de que algún día él se arrepintiera y cuando ese día llegara sería más fácil perdonarlo si no lo despreciaba.

Un pequeño movimiento hizo que apartara la vista de su padre y observara a la otra persona en la habitación, una hermosa mujer de cabello naranja y ojos verdes que lo miraba con miedo reflejado en sus finas facciones desde su posición en el piso del lugar, completamente pegada a la pared tratando de alejarse lo más posible de su marido mientras que gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus blancas mejillas. A Naruto se le contrajo el estómago, el hecho de que su madre ya estuviera llorando solo significaba una cosa… todo había comenzado mucho antes de que él llegara, no había podido protegerla del todo. Mientras se recriminaba mentalmente, su visión periférica captó un movimiento que él reconoció al instante, corrió tan rápido como pudo para poder ubicarse justo a tiempo entre el puño de su padre y la cara de su madre. El golpe por poco le da en las costillas pero había logrado retenerlo antes de que eso sucediera, un golpe más en esa área no le haría ningún bien. En esa posición se preparó para comenzar a convencer a su padre de que la dejara, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con sus borracheras y la mayoría de las veces con una intervención como aquella el hombre solo resoplaba molesto y se dirigía al sillón donde se quedaba dormido casi de inmediato. Con un pequeño suspiro, Naruto levantó la mirada para enfrentar la de su progenitor y notar que los ojos de este no estaban rojos como él esperaba, ni el espacio a su alrededor olía a alcohol, estaba sobrio. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso ya que un segundo más tarde sintió como otro puño le daba en el estómago dejándolo sin aire y de rodillas en el piso.

-Ya estoy cansado de que te entrometas en lo que no te importa, muchacho. Espero que con esto aprendas la lección- dijo mientras miraba como el muchacho tosía en el piso, con una patada en las costillas lo apartó de su camino haciendo que Naruto chocara de cara contra la mesa.

De la boca del chico no salió nada, ninguna queja o sonido de dolor, había mantenido los labios fuertemente apretados para no darle esa satisfacción. Estaba de espaldas a ellos pero aún así podía escuchar los golpes que iban dirigidos a su madre. Se sentía completamente inútil, por más que quería no podía levantarse para ir a ayudarla, era como volver a su niñez cuando era demasiado débil para poder protegerla… y como en ese entonces, su única defensa fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos y esperar a que pasara todo.

Al fin los golpes cesaron, dejando la sala en un silencio sepulcral. Escuchó como su padre abandonaba la habitación y el sonido de sus zapatos en las escaleras. No se movió hasta que la puerta del segundo piso se cerró con fuerza. Con dificultad intentó incorporarse notando un pinchazo agudo en la cabeza y como su cuerpo se sentía más pesado de lo normal, todo su organismo comenzaba a reprocharle todo el maltrato. Intentó ignorar todo lo que su cuerpo le gritaba para ver la condición de su madre. Dio media vuelta y se acercó al pequeño bulto en el que se había convertido la mujer, sus brazos y piernas estaban flexionados en lo que había sido un vago intento por protegerse a sí misma, sin embargo ahora que su agresor se había ido junto con su conciencia sus extremidades habían perdido la fuerza que las mantenía unidas en el pobre escudo que había sido atravesado con facilidad. El rubio mordió su labio inferior al notar que estaba peor de lo que él esperaba. Tenía que sacarla de ahí lo más pronto posible y sabía exactamente donde llevarla. Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia hacer la misma visita después de tan solo dos semanas, era eso o llevarla al hospital donde le harían miles de preguntas a las que él solo contestaría mintiendo. Estaba cansado de andar inventando historias así que cualquier oportunidad para no hacerlo se veía más que alentadora.

La levantó en brazos intentando ignorar nuevamente las quejas de su cuerpo y con paso lento se dirigió a la puerta principal, parando antes de atravesarla para tomar las llaves de su auto. Salió a la fría noche y, agradeciendo haber dejado el vehículo en la acera, se acercó a su Volvo negro. Dejó a su madre en el asiento del copiloto y dio la vuelta por el frente para sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Arrancó el motor y tomó la ruta que siempre utilizaba para llegar al colegio pero una vez ahí siguió de largo hasta llegar a un barrio repleto de pequeñas pero hermosas casas. Se detuvo ante una vivienda sencilla de dos plantas, el porche de la entrada y el jardín lleno de flores le daban un aire mágico y acogedor que se complementaban a la perfección con el llamativo color rojo de la fachada. Sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada el lugar que tenía enfrente, el rubio salió del auto y, tratando de ignorar el dolor de todos sus músculos, volvió a levantar a su madre en brazos para luego dirigirse a la puerta. Por suerte el timbre estaba justo al alcance de sus dedos por lo que tocó varias veces, conciente de que eso molestaría a sus ocupantes provocando que se apresuraran a la puerta. Oyó un sonido de molestia seguido de unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la entrada.

-Ya van a ver niños revoltosos! Creen que es divertido molestar a los viejos!? Solo esperen a que…- Un viejo de cabello blanco y largo amarrado en una simple cola salió al encuentro de Naruto dispuesto a comenzarle a gritar a quien fuera que estuviera tocando la puerta a esa hora de la noche. Se detuvo en seco al ver al muchacho en su puerta, era obvio que esperaba a cualquiera menos a él- Naruto… Que rayos haces a esta ho…?- calló al ver lo que el rubio llevaba en brazos- Mierda… Tsunade!! Ven aquí rápido!- volvió a entrar a la casa mientras ayudaba al chico a meter a su madre. Apenas dejaron a la mujer en uno de los sillones de la sala, el rubio se desplomó sobre otro con la respiración entrecortada debido al esfuerzo.

Jiraya no puedo creer que no puedas deshacerte de unos cuantos moco…- una mujer rubia que se veía bastante joven para su edad iba bajando las escaleras cuando vio la escena que se presentada en su sala- Naruto… Kushina…- Tsunade miró a ambos con consternación antes de volver a subir los escalones y regresar a los minutos con un equipo de primeros auxilios. De inmediato comenzó a tratar las heridas de la mujer mientras su esposo y Naruto la observaban.

Las hábiles manos de la mujer trabajaban con rapidez sobre cada herida nueva que encontraba, ninguno de los dos hombres dijo una palabra ya que la expresión seria de la mujer les hacía ver el valor de su silencio. Ella era la mejor médico de todo el país por lo que se había ganado el título de sannin entre muchos, también era reconocida por su gran fuerza y por su habilidad para incapacitar a cualquiera que la hiciera enojar. Gracias a esto se había ganado el respeto y el temor de muchos. Luego de varios minutos la doctora se levantó del sillón para encarar a los otros dos, evaluó a Naruto con una mirada seria haciendo que este solo deseara verse mejor de como se sentía, luego miró a su marido y con leve suspiro se dejó caer en el reposabrazos del sillón en el que se encontraba Kushina.

-Se va a poner bien, solo necesita un poco de reposo. Seguramente despierte dentro de poco o hasta mañana. Tiene una pequeña contusión en la cabeza pero aparte de eso las heridas no son muy graves, desinfecté los cortes y con respecto a los golpes no hay mucho que hacer, lo más probable es que vaya a tener algunos feos moretes durante un buen tiempo, sin embargo no es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse.- sonrió un poco ante la expresión de alivio del muchacho- Ahora me gustaría revisarte a ti, Naruto.- Miró como el chico comenzaba a negar con la cabeza antes de que ella terminara de hablar.

-No es necesario, Tsunade-bachan. Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mi.- el chico rubio le dedicó una de sus clásicas sonrisas mientras se recostaba en el sillón. Sabía que estaba molido y que su cuerpo estaba llegando a su límite pero si la sannin notaba su estado se alarmaría y no quería preocupar a los presentes más de lo necesario, solo sería una molestia.

-Pues sí me preocupas, mocoso. Sé que no vas a dejar que te examine, pero por lo menos deja que te cure el corte de la frente.- El ojiazul la miró con duda para luego pasar su mano sobre su frente. Descubriendo al verla unos pocos indicios de sangre. - Ves? Ahora déjame curarte, no te hará mal.- sin esperar a que el rubio contestara se acercó y comenzó a limpiarle la frente con un poco de alcohol.

-Te preocupas demasiado, bachan.- suspiró con resignación para luego sentir como la mujer que estaba frente suyo le golpeaba la cabeza dejándole un chichón enorme.- No se supone que los doctores curan en lugar de hacer más heridas?!- La miró mientras ella seguía en su labor ignorando sus replicas.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas bachan, por una vez te lo paso pero dos seguidas es algo que no puedo permitir.- lo miró a los ojos retándolo a que le volviera a llamar con ese tonto sobrenombre y rió cuando el chico tragó saliva con cara de pánico. Esa mujer podía llegar a ser realmente espeluznante cuando se lo proponía.

La habitación quedó en un cómodo silencio mientras la médico trabajaba ante la atenta mirada de su esposo, el cual no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que se había encontrado a Naruto en la puerta. Jiraya miraba a ambos rubios notando la fatiga en el cuerpo del menor, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado en la casa de sus visitantes, no había que ser un genio para averiguarlo. La misma situación venía repitiéndose desde hacía cuatro años y esta no era la primera vez que el chico venía a solicitar ayuda médica, aunque sí la primera que traía a su madre inconciente. Aún recordaba la vez que un Naruto de trece años había llegado a su casa con dos costillas rotas y su madre apoyándose en él. La pareja apreciaba enormemente a Kushina y a su hijo, por lo que al saber lo que había pasado Jiraya había estado a poco de ir a matar al padre del rubio, sin embargo este le había suplicado que no lo hiciera, que era su responsabilidad y que él arreglaría la situación. Les había hecho prometer a ambos mayores que no dirían una palabra y hasta el día de hoy habían respetado su promesa, no muy a su gusto claro esta.

Desde ese día Tsunade solo trataba las heridas de la mujer ya que el muchacho no se dejaba ni siquiera hacer un chequeo alegando que su madre estaba peor que él. El viejo soltó un suspiro que pasó desapercibido para los demás, sabía que Naruto estaba aguantando lo más que podía solo para no preocuparlos pero había algo más debajo de esa cara de seriedad que mostraba en esos momentos. Para Jiraya eso era un mal síntoma, algo había cambiado esta vez y tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno. Estaba dispuesto a preguntarle al rubio que era lo que pasaba pero este se haría el que no sabía nada volviendo a su manía por no querer preocupar nadie. Hizo un resoplido de disgusto, esa parte del rubio de veras le exasperaba.

-Muy bien, esta listo.- sonrió la mujer comenzando a guardar todo nuevamente en el pequeño botiquín portátil.- Tu y Kushina pueden quedarse aquí esta noche, es bastante tarde y además no seria bueno moverla mucho en su condición.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por curar a mi madre y por dejarnos quedar esta noche- dijo mientras se inclinaba en agradecimiento- aunque no era necesario tratarme a mi, Tsunade- ba…- la mirada que le dirigió la rubia hizo que reconsiderara lo que iba a decir.- Ejem… solo era un pequeño corte, no es tan grave. Pude haberlo limpiado yo mismo.

-No quiero que se te infecte y con lo descuidado que eres seguro no lo habrías limpiado como es debido.

-Gracias por la confianza- dijo con sarcasmo el rubio haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño.

-No puedes tener algo que no has dado, Naruto. Creo que hemos hecho bastante para ganarnos tu confianza, pero si tu te aferras a no darla no puedes esperar que nosotros sí lo hagamos.- dijo con seriedad sin voltearlo a ver mientras ambos hombres la miraban con un poco de sorpresa, sin embargo ambas expresiones eran ligeramente diferentes. Uno se preguntaba por que la mujer había sacado el tema y el otro por que le decían aquello.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú y Jiraya son los únicos aparte de Sasuke que conocen toda la historia, con ustedes consulto casi todas las decisiones que hago y prácticamente dejaría mi vida en sus manos si ese llegara a ser el caso. Así que, por favor, explícame por que crees que desconfío de ustedes sí son unas de las pocas personas a las que no les he mentido.- el enojo comenzaba a florecer dentro de su pecho. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello? Nunca les había ocultado nada que no merecieran saber y aún así le recriminaban! Un torrente de pensamientos indignados inundaban su mente y estos solo hacían que su enojo aumentara más. Pero todo se silenció dentro de su cabeza cuando la imagen de Hinata sonriendo apareció.

La culpa tomó el lugar del enojo por unos instantes mientras los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos iban desfilando por su subconsciente. Recordó todos los momentos que habían tenido juntos, las risas y las lágrimas, los buenos y malos ratos que compartieron por un momento hicieron que un peso se instalara en su estómago. Ellos… todos ellos, siempre habían creído todo lo que les decía, siempre le habían dedicado sonrisas sinceras y él nunca había podido corresponderles de la misma manera. ¿Cómo podía pedir confianza si él mismo les había ocultado tanto a esas personas que eran tan importantes en su vida? Con una bofetada mental se recordó a sí mismo por que lo hacía, debía protegerlos… debía asegurarse que las sonrisas que su mente había recreado no desaparecieran. Aunque tenía claras sus razones estas no evitaban que se sintiera peor que la escoria, sin embargo, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, no dejó que lo que realmente sentía se reflejara en su rostro.

-No mentir no es lo mismo que decir la verdad, Naruto. Ya deja de decir que nos cuentas todo, que todos aquí sabemos que no nos dices muchas cosas que deberíamos saber a estas alturas!- lo volteó a ver de frente notando como la mirada de ese chico hiperactivo y alegre se había ensombrecido y como el arrepentimiento se instalaba en su propio pecho. Normalmente en una noche como aquella no habría dicho nada y hubiera cerrado la boca hasta poder desahogar sus frustraciones sobre el ojiazul con Jiraya, habría gritado que la terquedad del chico sobre no involucrar a los demás en sus problemas terminaría matándolo y que la próxima vez que el bastardo los tocara ella terminaría presa por haber asesinado al padre del rubio. Al final habría acabado su monólogo suspirando con resignación como siempre, sabiendo que no podía romper su palabra aunque quisiera. En esas noches solo le quedaba confiar en la promesa del muchacho de que todo se solucionaría. Las palabras del rubio resonando en su cabeza eran lo único que le daban un poco de paz, "Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa, dattebayo!"…eso era lo único que la dejaba dormir. Sin embargo esa no era una noche cualquiera y hoy ella no se quedaría callada intentando descifrar lo que no les decía.- Ya deja de ocultarlo todo para ti y dinos de una maldita vez que es lo que sucede en verdad!

-A suficiente riesgo los expongo a los dos con la verdad a medias como para decirles la verdad completa!- lo dijo sin pensar, casi gritando, por la cólera que había vuelto a emerger en su pecho pero al momento de ver sus caras de asombro supo que había metido la pata. Bajó la mirada arrepentido- lo siento… lamento que tengan que pasar por esto por mi culpa… Si no fuera tan egoísta les mentiría con alguna historia bonita sobre como todo ha mejorado después de tanto tiempo y como al fin nos llevamos bien los tres. Con eso ustedes serían felices y no tendrían que preocuparse por problemas que yo he causado. Soy un idiota.- vio como ambos adultos estaban a punto de negar su afirmación pero los cortó antes de que pudieran pronunciar cualquier palabra- La mentira hubiera sido más segura para ambos pero yo… estoy harto de mentirles a todos los que me importan… Estoy tan desesperado por no seguir mintiendo que hasta medias verdades me sonó mucho mejor que medias mentiras- una risa amarga escapó de sus labios; ambos adultos se habían quedado sin habla ante esa parte de Naruto que nunca habían conocido. Desde cuando su risa afable era así de seca? En que momento esos dos cielos dulces e inocentes se habían convertido en dos zafiros duros y fríos? Los dos espejos que alguna vez habían sido tan claros como el agua eran ahora dos puertas de piedra que custodiaban celosamente lo que se encontraba detrás de ellas.- Lamento no poder decirles todo… de verdad…- hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa, luego dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a la pareja con más preguntas que respuestas y con la sensación de no conocer al verdadero Naruto.

Se dejó caer cuan largo era sobre la cama del pequeño cuarto de huéspedes. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo por haber hecho semejante estupidez momentos atrás. ¿Por qué rayos había dicho eso? Ahora gracias a sus "brillantes" acciones Jiraya y Tsunade no confiarían en él, aunque la verdad no era como que lo mereciera. Era un vil y vulgar mentiroso que le había estado ocultando la verdad a sus seres queridos solo para hacer su propia vida más fácil, después de todo era más sencillo cuidar de ellos si no conocían mucho de la situación. Llevaba años tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de esas palabras, pero aún así no lograba creérselas.

Sabía que Jiraya, Tsunade y los demás nunca dirían nada si él les pedía que guardaran el secreto, aún así no era seguro. Confiaba totalmente en ellos… pero no confiaba en que pudiera protegerlos si algo malo llegaba a pasar. Tampoco estaba seguro de que ellos siguieran a su lado si les decía la verdad… Sabía que todo lo demás eran puras excusas, el verdadero promotor de esas acciones era el miedo a perderlo todo.

Rodó sobre la cama varias veces para intentar aclarar sus pensamientos. Tenía unas enormes ganas de correr de vuelta a la sala y decirles a ambos mayores toda la verdad, sin mentiras ni rodeos. Quería contarles toda la historia de principio a fin y de esa manera liberarse de todo ese peso de encima. Su conciencia le susurro que era lo mejor mientras que otra parte de su mente se relajaba con solo imaginarse lo bien que se sentiría el deshacerse de esa carga. Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para librarse de tales ideas, sabía que no podía hacerlo y tenía bien claras sus razones.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y suspiró pensando que si no fuera por que podía contarle todo a Sasuke, ya se habría vuelto loco por no poder desahogarse con alguien. Por alguna razón su mejor amigo era un experto en sacarle información, cuando había intentado ocultarle la verdad como a los demás, se había encontrado a sí mismo diciéndole todo. Era como si el moreno tuviera unos ojos que podían ver a través de él, o mejor dicho, dentro de él, que descubrían cualquier cosa que le tratara de esconder. Reprimió un escalofrío. A veces Sasuke podía ser bastante espeluznante.

Con un nuevo suspiro volvió a recostarse sobre la cama mirando al techo. ¿Desde cuando su vida era tan complicada? Desde siempre, se respondió. Siempre tuvo que ingeniárselas para mentirles a todos y así poder proteger lo poco que tenía, desde que era niño se crió a sí mismo de esa forma… tratando de proteger lo que le era valioso con ambos brazos… como si se lo pudieran arrancar con cualquier descuido. Sí, su vida era dura, pero eso era lo que le había tocado y debía vivir con ello, le gustase o no.

Escuchó susurros que provenían del comedor. Eran lo suficientemente bajos como para que las palabras se entremezclaran entre sí, logrando que no se pudieran diferenciar las unas de las otras. Con una mueca de cansancio, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta.

Espiar era una de sus tareas y con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ella, a esto se sumaba el hecho de que también era bastante curioso, como un pequeño zorro. Aunque no le gustara espiar a ambos viejos, la información era bastante valiosa y, por costumbre más que por gusto, él siempre buscaba la forma de obtenerla.

Se pegó a la pared y con pasos seguros pero sigilosos adquiridos por el hábito, se dirigió a la entrada de la sala, cuidando de quedar en un lugar que no fuera visible para los que se encontraban dentro de esta. Gracias a la cercanía, las palabras habían dejado de ser un murmullo incomprensible así que sus oídos se agudizaron para poder seguir el hilo de la conversación. Despacio fue deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso, cuidando que ninguna parte de su cuerpo hiciera una sombra con la luz que provenía de la habitación. Ya cómodo comenzó a prestar atención a lo que las voces decían.

-… no tengo idea, pero no me gustó en absoluto.- escuchó que decía el viejo.

-A mi tampoco… fue extraño verlo así.- casi pudo ver la cara de preocupación de Tsunade reflejada en sus palabras.- Jamás… jamás pensé que vería a ese Naruto… Tan lleno de pena y de dolor…- escuchó los suaves sollozos de la mujer mientras su corazón se encogía. ¿Por qué siempre lo arruinaba todo?

-Tranquila, Tsunade. Por lo menos hoy dejó caer esa maldita máscara que llevaba desde hace meses.- Los lamentos se apagaron, aceptando silenciosamente las palabras de consuelo.- Sin embargo, hay un asunto que me preocupa más… aunque creo que ambos hechos están relacionados. Me gustaría que nos contaras todo de una vez, Kushina.- el rubio contuvo el aire por la sorpresa.

-Hai… Jiraya-san. Después de lo que han hecho por mí y Naruto es lo menos que puedo hacer.- la voz era suave y tranquila, con sentimientos contenidos tratando de rayar en la superficie. Vergüenza, nerviosismo y un leve tono de tristeza, Naruto los distinguió todos en tan pocas palabras.- Sé que Naruto no quiere que les diga nada pero… creo que es lo mejor por el momento. Responderé todas sus preguntas, no evadiré ninguna.- los dueños de la casa vacilaron un poco antes de hacer su primera pregunta.

-Primero que todo, ¿qué ha estado pasando estos últimos dos meses? Tengo entendido que Naruto no ha ido a clases durante ese tiempo.- su mujer permaneció callada a su lado, él sabía que se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Naruto estuvo trabajando con Yahiko en la empresa y para esto pidió un permiso especial con el que lo dejaran entrar al colegio cuando pudiera sin ser obligado a asistir a clases. No me pregunten la razón de esa decisión , no tengo idea de por que le pidió eso a su padre pero él aceptó gustoso. Ja, por un instante creí que se alegraba de pasar un tiempo de calidad con Naruto, supongo que las cosas no son siempre como uno deseara.

-¿Por qué Naruto le pediría eso? Creí que odiaba la compañía Uzumaki.

-Yo creí lo mismo así que le pregunté que por que había decidido trabajar en el lugar que había estado evitando desde hace años, junto a la persona con la que había intentado tener el menor contacto posible toda su vida. Me contestó con un "Si quiero ser un buen administrador para la compañía y para las personas que trabajan en ella, debo empezar lo más pronto posible a conocerla" y una gran sonrisa.- aún detrás de la pared, el ojiazul pudo notar la pequeña sonrisa en el tono de su madre y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.- No sé que habrá pasado, pero creo que le estaba gustando la compañía. Con suerte aceptará el lugar como jefe de Uzumaki's Corp.- hubo una pausa y luego Jiraya continuó.

-No entiendo. Si ese bastardo, perdona la palabra pero eso es lo que es, les ha hecho esto, ¿por qué Naruto querría pasar más tiempo con él?- hubo otra corta pausa.

-Llevo estos dos meses preguntándome lo mismo- Kushina se acomodó más en el sillón antes de proseguir- Supongo que es la forma que Naruto utiliza para protegernos… No le importa lo que él deba de sufrir con tal de que los que quiere estén bien.- hubo un momento de silencio mientras la mujer sonreía con ternura.

-Kushina…- Tsunade llamó la atención de la pelirroja, quería hacerle la pregunta que había estado en la punta de su lengua desde el momento en que ambos habían entrado en la casa.- ¿Qué sucedió hoy?

Para muchos que conocieran la historia completa, esta hubiera sido una pregunta innecesaria y hasta obvia, sin embargo solo los más allegados comprendían en realidad el pequeño y casi imperceptible cambio que se había dado en los eventos de esa noche. Muchos no lo habrían notado pero ellos si lo habían hecho, gracias a este detalle fue que la ojiverde constató que la pareja era más cercana a ella y Naruto de lo que suponía. Aún así apartó la mirada avergonzada, conciente de que no podría mentirles y de que tendría revelar lo que por tanto tiempo había mantenido en secreto.

-Hoy… fue diferente…- trago pesado y continúo con voz temblorosa- Hoy le dije a Yahiko lo que me había prometido jamás decirle. Hoy le he arruinado la vida a Naruto de la peor forma posible- las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos mientras intentaba explicar de alguna forma lo que había hecho.

-¿De que hablas Kushina?- el peliblanco se levantó de su asiento impulsado por la desesperación en la voz de la mujer a la cual consideraba como una hija

-Le grité a Yahiko la única cosa que podía hacer que tratara a Naruto peor que antes, y eso es algo que no me perdonaré nunca.- se hundió en sus propios sollozos mientras los demás esperaban a que se tranquilizara para que continuara, sin embargo no parecía como que fuera a continuar por voluntad propia.

-¿Qué le dijiste Kushina?- preguntó el peliblanco

-Le dije… que Naruto no es su hijo.

Si no hubieran estado tan sorprendidos ni tan distraídos, habrían notado el sonido de unas pisadas contra la madera. Alejándose de la información que los ocupantes de la sala no habían terminado de procesar. Pasos apresurados llenos de confusión y sorpresa… y por algún motivo, también de dolor.

* * *

tan tan tatan!!

Y bien? que les pareció? ojala que les haya gustado y si es así espero que me lo hagan saber con algun review! Por fis se los juro que de verdad alienta para seguir escribiendo!! Además que me interesa montones saber que les parece la historia hasta ahora, tambien son un pequeño bono para alentarme a escribir jejeje XDD Asi que déjenme de todo, críticas (constructivas por favor -.-) o aplausos, los acepto por igual con gusto y tambien si tienen alguna idea para la historia o les gustaria que tuviera algo en especial haganmelo saber por que despues de todo la historia es para ustedes XDD

No se cuando podre actualizar pero les prometo que lo haré antes de que terminen las vacaciones de medio año

sin más que decir, nos leemos luego!

se cuidan!!


End file.
